Smash Adventure
by Ij500
Summary: All the SSB characters are invited to a luxurious suite hotel. But eventually, it becomes a life/death adventure when they discover a dark plot behind the whole thing.
1. First Arrivals

**The Invitation and Getting situated**

**AU: This is based off of Super Smash Bros for 3DS/Wii U**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters**

It started one day when everyone in their own worlds were bored. They enjoyed new things in their worlds but they wanted a new experience like never before. Take Fox and Falco for example, they wanted to enjoy a new experience.

Fox: "Man am I bored. The usual adventures I've had are no fun anymore. I wonder if Falco ever felt that way before"

"You bet I have"

Fox turned around and saw him behind himself. Surprisingly, Falco agreed with him.

"I've had fun on our adventures, but I'm in the mood for something completely new, something we've never ever experienced before."

Then, after that sentence, they received a message. Fox opened it and it said this

_You and as many friends as you want  
are cordially invited to the Battle Mansion  
You'll have good food,  
state-of-the-art residence, and  
mingle with lots of new people  
There will also be tons of battles to participate in  
So come on down and join in the fun  
You can even stay here for as long as you want_

Fox: "That sounds interesting"

Falco: "Well, don't just sit there. Send them an RSVP and tell them they got 2 guests coming over ASAP"

**Meanwhile…**

In the mushroom kingdom, Peach was enjoying a cup of tea when one of the toads came in the throne room with a message. When Peach opened it, it said the same thing. She told Mario and Luigi, they told Yoshi and Wario overheard their conversation. Bowser was told by his son Bowser Jr. and they decided to go to the battle Mansion. Everyone in their own game worlds heard about the Battle Mansion one way or another and they all made plans to go there ASAP.

**At the Battle Mansion…**

Fox and Falco arrived via ship and jumped out of the ship just 10 feet off the ground. They looked around and saw it. A giant mansion, with a golden exterior and a fountain in front of it. The layout showed tons of rooms. They walked up the stairwell and inside was even bigger.

Falco: "Whoa"

Fox: "how can this be inside a building? It looks bigger than the outside" It was gold with red carpeting and there was a front desk in front of them. At the front desk, it was Crazy Hand working.

"Welcome, heh heh heh. How may I help you?"

Fox and Falco showed the invitation they received.

Falco: "We were hoping to rent a room here"

"Well lucky for you, you can get a permanent residence with that invitation. Here is a room key for each of you, and heed this in mind: you will not be the only ones in this luxurious estate. You will be bunking with many others on their way."

Fox received his room key while Falco had his room key. They went to their rooms and inside was amazing to them. There was 2 bunk beds and a big screen wall TV without the wires. The closet was big enough for up to 4 people and the bathroom had a big mirror and 2 sinks. The showers had room for 4 people with stalls for privacy.

Fox put down his stuff and took one of the beds. "Man, even the beds are silky-soft. I feel like I could… take a nap… right… now…" Then, he dozed off into a deep sleep. While Fox was asleep, Falco was exploring the place. "This place has got everything: a spa, an indoor pool, a gym, a training room, weight room, lounge, diner, even an arcade room full of arcade games. What's not to love about this place? I think I'll try out some of the arcade games." So he went to the arcade room and the first game he played was _House of the Dead 4._

Meanwhile, the next group of people to arrive at the Battle Mansion was Shulk, Little Mac, Robin, and Robina. They stepped out of the limo that brought them from their game worlds and entered the building, got their room keys and went to their separate rooms. Little Mac and Robin were on the B level, while Shulk and Robina stayed on the A level. Robina had her room to herself, while Shulk was roommates with Fox.

"Cool place, lavish suites, and- what is that?" He stopped when he heard snoring and looked around the room. Nobody on the couch, or in the bathroom. He looked on the beds and saw a fox out cold on the bed. "Hey" He shoved him a little, and Fox woke up. When he looked to his left, he saw Shulk.

Fox: "Who are you and what're you doing in my room?"

"The name's Shulk and I was assigned this room by a giant Crazy Hand"

"Name's Fox McCloud and I was assigned this room too. Guess we're roommates" They got acquainted with each other and got along good.

Meanwhile, Robina was in the garden and it was massive. There were also Primids from the Subspace Emissary trimming hedges, water the plants, and looking out after the garden.

"Man this place has everything covered for"

"Hey"

She turned around and saw a falcon standing in the door. She was surprised to see an anthropomorphic bird here.

Robina: "Who are you?"

"The name's Falco Lombardi"

"I'm Robina" After introducing themselves, they started to have a general conversation.

Meanwhile, above the Battle Mansion…

Crazy Hand: "Everything is going according to plan, Master"

Master Hand: "So far. Don't forget, this is only a piece of the plan. The Mansion I could care less, it's them I care about."

"Why is that, Master?"

"Because under this whole building lies a secret that I need to create, but I need more than just 6 people here. Once everyone else gets here, then I will initiate parts of my plans to complete _it_. Once my creation is born, there will be nobody who can stop me from conquering the whole world!"

(evil laughter)

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review**


	2. Training Session

**Training Session**

It was a week after Fox, Falco, Mac, Robin, Robina, and Shulk arrived at the Smash Mansion. They got well acquainted with one another and even became friends. Right now, Fox and Shulk were in the arcade playing Pool, while Robina was at the beauty parlor getting her nails done. Mac was in the weight room lifting weights and Robin was having a bite to eat in the diner of the mansion.

Shulk: "Man, this place has got everything"

Fox: "Even, better a training field for battles"

"Want to go train for a bit?"

"Gladly"

Falco: "Mind if I join in the fun?"

They turned and saw Falco standing near one of the games.

Shulk: "Who's he?"

"The name's Falco Lombardi"

Fox: "He's my friend, partner, and sometimes rival"

"We go way back"

After that intro, they went to a portal room which is used to get to battle fields. The 3 of them stood in the center of the portal and they disappeared a second later. They were warped to the Battlefield stage and then they were ready.

Shulk: "Hope you boys are ready for the Monado's power"

Fox: "Monado's?"

Falco: "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Watch and learn"

Then, shulk grabbed his sword and it began showing symbols in a specific order: green, blue, yellow, purple and red. When it stopped cycling through, it landed on blue. Then, the symbol disappeared and a blue aura surrounded Shulk's feet.

" With this skill, i can adjust my jump and speed, activate a shield, or make my attacks more powerful"

Fox: "So what does blue do?" Shulk simply crouched and then sprinted toward. But with the blue aura, he was faster than normal.

Fox: "What the-"

Falco: "Fox, he's gained speed. Look out!"

Before fox knew it, shulk was right behind him. However, fox managed to block the sword swing with his foot, and then use his other one to kick shulk in the face and knock him away. He recovered from the kick and landed on his feet.

Shulk: "Not bad, normally people can't keep up with that speed"

Fox: "I've had lots of practice against that type of opponents" But in his mind: _'That is, if they weren't subtle about it. Those symbols of his will alter his skills and we don't know which one will do what'_

Falco: _'Whoa, that was shocking. Okay, he said those symbols increase his skills and blue represents speed. I'll bet red makes his attacks stronger, but as far as the other ones, we better be careful. I better help Fox while shulk is occupied, he won't be expecting an attack from me for now'_

Then, Falco got ready to go on the offense. But then, shulk got a vision and it showed Falco using falcon illusion to speed right past him. Then, the blue double would follow and slice part of his body. Shulk then jumped to the side right before Falco used his falcon illusion, and afterwards slashed at Falco.

Falco: "How did he know my attack was coming?"

Shulk: "I'm what people would call a visionary. I foresee future events before they happen" But then fox scored 4 kicks to him before knocking him away with the 5th kick.

"But you didn't foresee that, now did you?" Then the fight kept going, they kept dodging and attacking each other until eventually everyone was running out of gas. Each of them were breathing so hard, another heavy blow would do them in.

Fox: "Gotta admit, you're good for a boy with a sword"

Shulk: "This from a fox who's only weapon is his feet"

When they both made a move, their attacks collided with each other and they were trying to force more power over the other person. Falco took advantage of the opening and used his illusion trick to dash next to the two. He then did a upwards kick that fox flying in one direction, shulk in the other. They were sent into the stage limits and KO'd.

Falco: "Yes... I won" He was then wapred back to the mansion and when he got there, he was recovered. He left the room and found Fox and Shulk. They were feeling better as well.

Falco: "Looks like you guys got better real fast"

Shulk: "We got better when we were brought back here"

Fox: "Sneaky move back there"

"Gotta keep up"

So they went to the lounge room to rest and relax. While in the office room, Master Hand and Crazy Hand were discussing their plan and reviewing the footage from the training session.

Master: "Hmm, yes very interesting. These combatants are very skilled"

Crazy: "Remind me, you said that all the people you invited are to help with your creation?"

"Yes, my brother. You see, the creation feeds off of the fighters. He learns their tricks, moves, and battling styles and copies them perfectly. But to be 100% complete, it needs to copy every fighter's move set. It also feeds off of the energy they give off during matches. They're already helping me out and they don't even know it. When the time comes, they won't be able to stop me from conquering the world." (evil laughter)

"Oh boy, I can hardly wait" (crazy evil laughter)

**Author's note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review**


	3. New Arrivals and New Connections

**Quality Time**

A couple days after the training session the guys had, there was word that new fighters were coming to the mansion.

Fox: "Did you here the news shulk? There are new fighters coming here today"

"Yeah, wonder who they will be"

Then on the PA, there was an announcement: _"Will the current residents please come to the lounge area of the mansion?"_

So everyone came to the lounge and sat down. The doors opened up and in came 2 guys with mustaches, a princess, a monster and his son, a green like creature, a fat man, a doctor, and a woman with a star.

Master Hand: "May I present; Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Yoshi, Rosalina and Luma, Wario, and Dr. Mario"

Crazy Hand: "There are a few other guests arriving as well. Will those who just arrived please take your seats?"

So they took their seats and peach sat next to Robina. Robina smiled knowing that now, she isn't the only girl there anymore. The next guests to arrive were Pokemon.

Master: "Presenting: Pikachu, Lucario, Greninja, Charizard, and Jigglypuff"

Crazy: "Will the new arrivals please take a seat and please wait while i assign rooms?"

Robina: "Nice to meet you, my name's Robina"

"I'm princess peach, a pleasure to meet you"

Fox: "Quite an unusual appearance for a ninja"

Lucario: "He gets that expression a lot"

Wario: "What are you supposed to be? Some kind of mouse?" He said while holding pikachu by the tail

"In a way, now let me go" But Wario didn't listen, instead he just kept toying with pikachu again and again until he heard a stomp sound. He looked over to his right and Charizard was glaring at him.

"Look my friend has asked you to put him down. Keep toying with him and you'll be sorry"

"Oh yeah, who's gonna stop me? You?"

Lucario noticed how Charizard's fist were balled up, liked he was ready to start a fight. Mario noticed how Wario was standing, like he wanted to start a fight. Before either one of them was able to make a move, Lucario and Mario got in between the 2 and Bowser jumped on Charizard and tried to pull him away. Greninja did the same thing with Wario.

Wario: "This isn't over"

Charizard: "I'm not done with you"

Then, Master Hand slammed down in front of everyone to get their attention.

"HEY! This is not the place for a fight. Take it out on the field after being assigned a room if you want to fight"

The rooms were assigned:

1\. Fox, Shulk, Lucario, and Greninja

2\. Little Mac, Robin, Falco, and Wario

3\. Robina, Peach, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff

4\. Bowser, Charizard, Mario, and Luigi

5\. Rosalina+Luma, Dr. Mario, Yoshi, and Bowser Jr.

Everyone went to their rooms and decided to spend some quality time together. Bowser sat on the bottom bunk while Charizard took the top bunk. Mario had the top while Luigi took the bottom. Mario and Luigi then left the room to head for the cafe, while Bowser and Charizard stayed in the room.

Bowser: "By the way, the name's Bowser"

"I heard when they announced the rooms. They say you're a tough cookie around your world."

"Mario and his friends always interfere with my plans to be ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. But that never stops me. What's your back story?"

"I was just a lonely Pokémon who had no friends until a trainer took me in. He raised me under tough conditions along with Lucario, Greninja, pikachu, and Jigglypuff. When Jigglypuff lost a battle, he purposely abandoned her. We believed we were a team, and because of my big heart I ditched my trainer."

"Whoa, that takes guts"

"Not only that, Lucario, Greninja, and Pikachu followed afterwards. We made sure to protect one another no matter what came our way. Then, we recieve this strange invitation for a place called the Smash Mansion"

"My son mentioned that same invite to me and we made plans to come here. We just might end up living here."

"That might go for me, but I don't know if they have the same idea"

Bowser felt this warm feeling inside, yet it wasn't his own fiery feeling. It felt like something warm and fuzzy, almost like he was getting a good feeling. The longer he and Charizard kept talking, the bigger the feeling got.

"By the way, how is it in your world?"

"Well, me and my son bowser Jr. don't get much in life, no thanks to Mario. My son and I felt pretty lonely during our lives, and my son hoped this stay here would help him make some friends. I don't know about him, but I won't make friends with anyone here."

"I don't know if you noticed, but I think we both might have found ourselves a friend without even trying"

Bowser then had a confused look on his face, until Charizard flashed a smile at him. Then, it hit bowser that Charizard wanted to be friends.

"You really want to be friends... with me?"

"I'm willing to take a chance with you, the question is, are you willing to take a chance with me?"

At that point, Bowser overwhelmed with joy, so he hopped off the bed and gave him a big hug. Both reptiles felt a wave of joy in their hearts. After their hug, they heard growling coming from both their stomachs.

Bowser: "Boy, am I hungry"

"Double for me, let's get a bite to eat together"

Then, they left for the café.

**Meanwhile, with Lucario and Greninja...**

Lucario was reading a book on battle tactics while Greninja was practicing hand signs. Fox was flipping channels on the TV while Shulk was taking a nap.

Lucario: "How do you think Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Charizard are doing?"

Greninja: "Pikachu and Jigglypuff: okay, Charizard: not so much"

"Really?"

"The guy tends to be a bit rash time to time ever since we abandoned our trainer"

"You know he changed because of how he felt for Jigglypuff's treatment after that battle"

_Flashback_

_Jigglypuff was cured by Nurse Joy and brought back to her trainer._

_"Jigglypuff is all better now"_

_"Thanks" Then moments later all the Pokemon were outside their pokeballs playing the water except for Charizard. Then, they overheard their trainer talking to Jigglypuff._

_"Jigglypuff, I don't need you anymore. After that last battle, you proved you're a terrible Pokemon. I can't use a weakling like you. We're through, got it?" Then he released Jigglypuff from its pokeball and Jigglypuff ran into the woods crying._

_"All right, time to start training"_

_But immediately after, Charizard blew a Flamethrower in his face to express his anger and flew off to find Jigglypuff. Pikachu, Lucario, and Greninja followed after him. When they found Jigglypuff, they agreed to travel together on their own and protect each other like a family._

Prsent time

Lucario: "Ever since then, he's been real protective over us. If he sees somebody messing with us outside an official fight, he will lose it"

"But that doesn't mean he'll cause trouble"

Lucario turned to look at Fox.

"It's just his way of showing that he cares for you guys. He'll do anything for you, even if it means getting in trouble."

Greninja: "Agreed"

Lucario: "Hmmm, I guess your right. But still, I'm keeping an eye on him just in case"

**With Robina and Peach...**

They were at the spa getting their fingernails and toenails and they were also getting to know one another

Robina: "So, you're a princess based on your records. By the looks of it, you've spent most of your time being kidnapped"

"Bowser will do anything to take over my kingdom, but Mario and Luigi stop at nothing to save me and anyone else in trouble"

"Uh-huh"

"Every day it's the same thing, I get kidnapped and Mario and Luigi rescue me"

"Huh"

"Hopefully, coming here will give us all a new start in life"

"That goes double for me and Robin"

"Who's that?"

"He's my brother and we came here together"

"Oh"

After that, everyone started to get along with one another and become friends.

**Author's note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review**


	4. Exhibition Match

**A battle of epic proportions**

It was 3 days after the new arrivals and everyone was doing their own thing. At the moment, Robin and Robina were practicing their battle skills.

"Thoron!"

"Nice try, but you're a little bit behind brother"

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that"

So he drew out his blade and Robina drew hers. Then, they started to clash with their blades meeting every time. But neither one could surpass the other.

Robin: "Let's kick things up a notch" He then drew out his second blade and held one in each hand. Robina however, was skilled enough to take on 2 blades at once. But she had a trick or two up her sleeve just like her brother, and she consulted her tome.

"Let's see how well you can handle magic"

Robin charged towards her, but she stayed where she was and charged up her tome book. When he was close enough, first she used Arcfire to throw him off track. He dodged out of the way, and then got an arcthunder to the body. He then was wrapped up in darkness and felt pain being induced into him.

"Nosferatu, I... can't... break free"

"Don't worry, it'll be over before you know it" After that, he was released and hit with an elthunder. Once he had recovered, he switched to his electric blade while Robina used her non-electric blade.

"All right, now it's my turn"

They charged at each other full force, but when they were a foot from each other, a blue blur stopped their blades from colliding and were even knocked out their hands. When they looked in the direction it came from, they saw a shadowy figure standing at the top of the rock pillar.

"You're both skilled indeed, but now get ready for a real fight. One with someone you've never faced before"

Robin: "Wait a minute, I know it is"

"Who is it, brother?"

The figure helped him identify by spraying water out of his hands and disappearing in the blink of an eye.

"Greninja!"

He then charged at them with blades of water and started slashing at them, but they were able to dodge every swing coming to them. When robin used arcfire at Greninja, he got burned.

"Bulls-eye"

But then, the body turned into a piece of wood

"Huh?"

"What the?"

Greninja then appeared behind Robina and kicked her into her brother.

"Substitution, a useful defense tactic. You attack the decoy while the real body hides. Then, when the decoy is revealed the real body takes the opportunity to strike." He then started moving slowly until they ran to him. He disappeared then reappeared behind them and kicked their tomes out of their hands. He then followed up with his blades and sent them flying into the base of a rock pillar.

"This guy is too sneaky to attack"

"Not unless we hit him without him noticing. Here's the plan" She whispered into his ear and then she charged at Greninja with her electric blade. Greninja dodged and blocked with all his might and effort. But when he was in between Robin and Robina, Robin casted Thoron and hit him in back.

"Got him"

"Time to finish this"

"Agreed"

Robina made a move to strike with the blade, but Greninja disappeared before she could hit him. He reappeared behind her and kicked her into her brother. He then had this look in his eyes. He made a mat appear underneath them and stomped on it, which sent both of them into the air. He jumped and started nailing blows one after another and dealt the final blow which sent them into the ground and bouncing back up into the air and out of the stage limits.

"They were worthy opponents"

But then, a shadow appeared on top of Greninja. It got bigger and bigger until he looked and saw something big. But by then, the next thing he knew was that he was squashed under someone.

"Aah, get off me"

"Hahahahaha, not so tough now are you ninja?" laughed Bowser as he was sitting on Greninja with all his weight.

"Sheesh, at least... let me... breath"

But then, Bowser felt gassy in his stomach after eating in the cafe. "Tell you what, if you can find a way to get free before i release some wind, I'll get off"

At first, Greninja didn't knew what he meant by that. But after realizing what some wind meant, he started to panic

"Oh no, no no no no no"

"3…"

Greninja struggled as much as he could, but Bowser was too heavy for him.

"2..."

"NOO"

"1..."

Then, Bowser felt something hit his belly so hard he was sent flying and rolled sideways on the ground. When he recovered, he saw Pikachu standing in a battle stance beside Greninja. He realized that Pikachu was that hard force.

"Thanks for saving me"

"No problem, now let's get this party started"

But then, Charizard appeared in the sky and landed next to Bowser. Greninja and Pikachu were confused as to why he was siding with their opponent.

"Huh?"

Pikachu: "Charizard, why?"

"He's my friend"

"Wha-?"

Greninja: "Elaborate please"

"After we arrived at the mansion, me and Bowser connected with each other. Now we're best buds and decided to always fight side-by-side"

"He's the only guy who took the chance to be friends with me" Bowser said

Greninja: Well, if that's how you want it"

"Well for right now, let's save the friendship for later"

Everyone turned and saw lucario in his mega evolved form. He was standing on a tree branch sticking out from the rock pillar like a ninja, and then he put his hands together and slowly started to open them. As they got further apart, a ball of energy started to appear and it got bigger and bigger. When at maximum size, lucario fired it at Bowser and Charizard and they both jumped out of the way. Then, he jumped off the branch and landed near bowser. He then created a big bone and broke it in half. He then started swinging them at bowser, but bowser used his shell to block every single blow. (Although because lucario was mega-evolved, it still hurt bowser somewhat).

Meanwhile, Charizard was flying through the air dodging Thunderbolts and Water Shuriken from Greninja and Pikachu. He then charged down and he began to spin and surround his body in flame.

Pikachu: "He's using Flare Blitz again"

Greninja: "Let's hope he's aware of how hardcore that move is" Then, pikachu and greninja dodged out of the way and charizard hit the ground with an explosion. He didn't move for a second and then re-collected himself.

Charizard: (coughing) "Man, that move is hard to time"

Pikachu: "Using it in the air gives your opponent time to dodge"

"You should try to use it when they least expect it coming"

"Easy for you to say"

"Yeah, you're like a ninja. You always catch someone off guard"

Back with lucario and bowser, lucario reverted back to his original form and bowser was ready to go on the attack. He ran towards lucario and charged him headfirst. He then lifted lucario up in the air with his horns, and jumped directly above him.

"Time for the Bowser Bomb!" He then butt dropped on lucario and squashed him the same way with greninja.

"Ah, get off of me!"

Then, jigglypuff came rolling out of nowhere to try and help lucario, but bowser wasn't to fall for jigglypuff's attack so he stood up with one foot on lucario and used the other one to kick jipplypuff in another direction. The direction jigglypuff was sent in made her collide with Pikachu. Using that opportunity, Charizard tried Flare Blitz again, and this time nailed his target. He sent Pikachu and Jigglypufg out of the stage limits.

"Well played" said Greninja

"Thanks"

But then, Wario came riding in on his bike and he jumped off while the motorcycle kept going straight for Charizard. Greninja used his speed and knocked him out of harm's way and the motorcycle crashed into a rock pillar.

Charizard: "Hey watch it "

"Hah, just till you see my true powers." He then put an entire garlic in his mouth and his body began to glow. He was then surrounded by a bright glow and transformed into Wario Man.

Greninja: "That's unusual"

"There's more to come, ninja boy"

He then jumped super high and came crashing down on Charizard. He hopped on charizard twice before kicking him into Greninja. The 2 were sent rolling into a rock pillar and were knocked unconscious for a little bit. He then turned his sights to Bowser and Lucario which they were occupied with each other. Wario then dropped a fart bomb so powerful in stench that it caused both of them to pass out from the smell. He then grabbed them both and threw them into the unconscious pokemon. The 4 of them were all together like sitting ducks and nobody was awake. Wario was gonna finish them, but right before the blow landed Luma got in Wario's way.

"WHAT?!"

"Wario, hasn't anyone told you it's rude to show up someplace uninvited?"

"This isn't your fight Rosalina"

"Who said it wasn't to begin with?"

But then, Master Hand showed up and halted them.

"Okay, that's enough for today's exhibition battle. Thank you to everyone who participated." Then everyone was recovered by Dr. Mario and they were in the lounge having a hang-out together.

Shulk: "Great match everyone. I was really feeling it, the energy from your excitement"

Fox: "Sneaky tactics Greninja"

"Thanks"

Charizard: "Great going Bowser"

"You too, Charizard"

Sonn, everyone went to their rooms to call it a night. They put up their things and went to sleep. Little did they know, more excitement would be on it's way.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review**


	5. Epic news anxiety

**Epic tournament anxiety**

Things were going great at the Smash Mansion. Everyone was enjoying themselves and having the time of their lives. Right now, Little Mac was in the gym training, Yoshi was in the garden taking a nap, Bowser, Charizard, and Wario having an eating contest in the cafe, and Shulk and Lucario playing _Time Crisis 4 _in the arcade. Then, there was an announcement.

"Attention, all residents. New guests are coming to the Smash Mansion. Once they get here, we have some exciting news for you. Would you please gather in the lounge to greet our new guests? That is all"

So everyone made their way to the lounge area of the building. When the doors opened, new faces appeared in the building.

Crazy Hand: "May I present: Link, Zelda, Sheik, Toon link and Ganondorf. The next group is Pit, Dark Pit, and Palutena. Finally, I would like to present the last few guests: Ike, Marth, Lucina, and Villager. Now will the new guests please take their seats as Master presents his big announcement."

Then master came into the room with the announcement. "As of now, things have been going smoothly here at the Smash Mansion and I would like to announce the start of the Smash Tournament!" This got everyone riled up and there were whispers and chatter in the room. "Quiet, quiet please. Now, here are the rules: we will allow half of the residents here to participate. Since there are 32 residents, only 16 can enter the tournament. Crazy will go around with a sign-up sheet and if you're interested in the tournament, write a check mark next to your name. The tournament will be held a week from now. It is single elimination and 4 people will battle per round. The 4 winners will then battle in 2 groups of 1 vs. 1 battle. The last 2 people standing will fight for the championship."

Crazy went around and gathered signatures from the fighters. When he was done, the names of everyone who was in the tournament were listed.

Lucario

Shulk

Link

Bowser Jr.

Pikachu

Mario

Luigi

Ike

Pit

Ganondorf

Peach

Little Mac

Sheik

Zelda

Palutena

Falco

They will fight in the tournament 7 days from today and see who is the best fighter right now. They were instructed to keep their entries a secret, create a little surprise for the watchers. After that, everyone was dismissed to do what they want. Pit went to the training field to practice his moves for the tournament. He practiced his flying, arrows, his new uppercut arm, and blades.

"I can see much potential in you kid"

Pit turned around and saw Link, Ganondorf, and Lucario in the area.

"Oh yeah, what's that supposed to mean?"

Ganondorf: "You'll have to be skilled in order to win the tournament. That is, if you're entering"

"Why not have a little practice session and see for yourself?"

Link: "I'll take that offer"

"Then I'll practice with Blue here"

Lucario: "Watch it big guy. You might be big and burly, but that doesn't decide the battle right away"

"We'll see about that"

So the practice session began with Pit against Link, Lucario vs. Ganondorf. Link drew his sword and shield and charged at Pit. Pit split his weapon in half and blocked the swing Link took at him. Then, they began to swing at each other with each hit being blocked or dodged. Pit took a swing and after being blocked by the shield, he backed away.

"Nice try, but you're nothing compared to another world guardian" He put the 2 blades back together and took to the sky. Link fired arrows at Pit, only for each one to be a miss. Pit did the same and he missed a few times too. Then, link used a grappling hook and snatched Pit from the sky. He then cut the chain holding him and landed back on the ground. Link came rushing in to strike and after swinging a few times, he lands a blocked attempt on Pit. Link kicks him and sends him rolling across the ground. He then threw his Gale Boomerang at Pit who was about to endure the attack. At the same time, Lucario fired an Aura Sphere at a wounded Ganondorf, but both attacks were blocked by a wall of energy. Pit and Ganondorf looked and saw a girl in front of them.

"Lady Palutena?"

"Zelda?"

"Oh, I'm not here to save you Pit"

"I'm not here to help Ganondorf"

Then, the girls made the boys leave with their powers and took a battle stance.

Palutena: "I'm here for a little, uh divine intervention"

"I've come to have a little fun"

* * *

"Ahh. Ugh, what is this power?" Lucina said as she readied her blade. Her opponent was a worthy opponent and when the smoke cleared the body was clear. The Brown shoes, blue overalls, blue eyes, and a red cap. Mario! They were sparring together 2 vs 1 in the Final Destination stage.

"Ugh" said Bowser who was injured badly during the sparring session. Lucina then charged at Mario with her blade. She scraped it along the ground and then took a swing at Mario. He simply back flipped and threw a punch at Lucina, but she managed to dodge it just by a hair. She tried another swing but Mario kicked the blade and it left her wide open for a blow. But just when he charged up, a blast of energy came from the sky. It landed right in between the 2 and Mario was sent back a few feet. He looked up and saw Pikachu on a hooded figure's shoulder. They came down and landed softly on the ground.

"Pikachu, go check on Bowser, I've got this one here." He removed his hood and showed his face to Mario.

"Time to tip the scales!"

"Robin!" Lucina said in shock

"Here we go" said Mario who charged towards him. But before he could get close though...

"Arcfire!" Then a pillar of fire was created and Mario was burned up a little.

"What the-?" Bowser asked in awe

"I'm no ordinary swordsman big guy. I'm capable of these types of skills. Let me demonstrate"

Then, he charged electrical energy in his book. Once he had enough energy...

"Thunder, elthunder, arcthunder, and thoron!" He fired different blasts of energy each one stronger than the last one. He then got close to Mario who was paralyzed and casted a dark spell.

"Nosferatu" He then started to heal himself while Mario was getting hurt from the inside. When Mario was released, he jumped right above him and then...

"Elwind" He casted wind energy at Mario which sliced him.

"Wow, you have so many tomes" Lucina said

"Yes, but I can only use them so many times. Which is why I carry my Levin sword" An electric blade that he pulled out.

"This is no time for me to rest. I'll fight at your side!" She then readied herself and stood next to Robin. Then, RBowser Jr. showed up next to Mario, which surprised everyone.

"Who says you get to fight dirty? I want in on the action" he said and then pulled out a paintbrush bigger than him. He held it like Lucina did and he and Mario ran towards the opponents. The battle got intense.

* * *

**Later that day...**

Everyone was done training or battling for fun for the day. After everyone ate dinner, they went to their rooms with some people having to switch with others or get another room. They went on and on about the tournament itself, who's going to be in it, and what the battles will be. Everyone was anxious about the upcoming tournament.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review**


	6. Round 1

**The big day-Round 1**

Excitement was in the air as a week had passed by and the day of the tournament was here. Everyone who was in the tournament was in the waiting room, while the others were in their rooms watching the tournament on their TV's. Master hand appeared and announced the rules.

"All righty, lets get this party started. This tournament will be based on a stamina battle style. If your stamina runs down to 0, you lose the match and will be eliminated from the tournament. Now, without further ado, let's introduce the 1st round combatants. The first 2 are... (drum roll) Bowser Jr. and Little Mac!"

They made their way from the waiting room to the teleporter room. When they were warped, they were taken to the Boxing Ring stage, giving Mac a home court advantage. The stamina gauges were set to 150% and the match started. Little Mac went on the offensive and charged towards Bowser Jr. He then started jabbing at him, but Jr. pulled out his paintbrush and blocked each one. Little Mac then backed away and began charging up one of his fists. Jr. saw an opportunity to do damage and then came up with a plan. He threw paint into Mac's face and blinded him. He then deployed a mecha-koopa out on the field. When it bit Mac, it caused a little explosion on him.

Little Mac: 142%

"Sneaky move kid. Now it's my turn" He then charged to Jr. and gave him the one-two punch. Followed up with a rising uppercut, then knocked him down to the ground hard.

Bowser Jr.: 139%

Bowser: _"My son may be fast, but this guy is faster. Also, Jr. can't see the fact that when this guy gets hurt, a gauge fills up. When it reaches full power, my son will be deep trouble._" Bowser was right though. Little Mac had a power gauge that filled up during the battle. It was his knockout meter that could do some serious harm when unleashed on an opponent.

Right now in the fight:

Little Mac: 110%

Bowser Jr.: 105%

Bowser Jr. had taken a couple slip counters from Mac. He was thinking of a plan to do harm without fighting him at the moment. He looked up and saw the stage lights. He then got an idea. First, he threw paint into Little Mac's face. He then hopped on the ring ropes and jumped up to the lights. He then wailed out on the lights until the lights went dim.

Bowser Jr.: "Hah, he can't fight in the dark" But what junior didn't expect was that the ropes holding the lights broke apart. Then, he fell down along with the lights.

"Whoa!" By the time little Mac got the last of the paint off, he saw the stage dark. He looked up and saw the stage lights falling down. He couldn't get away in time so he tried to endure the attack.

BAM! 99%

Jr.: "Wow, didn't see that one coming"

But then, he heard something under the wreckage. It was growling and then a red light was shining. The growling then turned into roaring and it got deeper in tone. Then , a big fist emerged from the wreckage. Mac had transformed into Giga Mac.

Fox: "Uh-oh"

Robin: "He's in trouble, big time"

Bowser: "Run son!"

Giga Mac emerged from the wreckage and looked for Bowser Jr. When he saw him, he made a mad dash for him. Jr. tried to run away as fast as his feet could carry him, but to no avail. Giga Mac caught and started pounding the heck out of him. Before anybody knew it, Jr. went from 105 down to 80 percent before the transformation wore off.

Bowser: "Oh son, what now?"

When he recovered from the pounding he received, he took out his paintbrush and charged towards Little Mac. Little Mac readied himself for when Bowser Jr. was going to throw paint at him. Instead, Jr. threw paint at the ground at Mac's feet and threw him off balance. He then slid in between Mac's legs and followed up with a leg sweep. He then let loose a flurry of stabs before knocking him away. He then tried an airborne assault. He jumped and somersaulted at Mac, But he caught the brush and threw Junior away. He then broke the brush in half

"Hey!"

"Nice try kid" But behind of him was Assisst Trophy.

_"I guess Master had forgotten to tell us whether items will be involved in fights or not."_

When Mac made a move for him, he dodged out of the way and ran to grab the trophy for a partner.

Falco: "Since when could he cheat?"

Robin: "Actually items are a part of this tournament"

Robina: "It says here that many items will be used during battles from time to time." Who was talking to Peach.

"Oh" Right afterwards, Bowser Jr. opened up the trophy and Phosphora came out.

"Yes, you called?"

"Think you can help me out?"

"Watch this kiddo" She then warped to another part of the stage and then casted a big blue electro ball. It chased Mac and electrocuted him. She then threw lighting blasts and spark balls which knocked little Mac to 90%. Then, she disappeared.

Then, Mac picks up a spiky shell and throws it towards Bowser Jr. It then flies up above him and hovers over him.

"What is that supposed to do?" Suddenly, it came down with an explosion and hurt him. He was starting to feel a little weak inside. He looks at his damage meter; 67%

Bowser: "Oh no"

Fox: "He's running out of gas"

Jigglypuff: "Hey, he doesn't look so good"

Rosalina: "At this rate, he'll go down before Mac gets to 50%"

Bowser Jr. tried to keep up his guard, but he was having trouble keeping his balance. Mac saw an opportunity to wrap things up, he went and punched and jabbed Jr. until he was at 40%. Jr. tried to get up, but was having trouble. Mac looked around and saw a deku nut lying on the field. He then picked it up and gave it to Jr. as a good sport gift.

"Just a little gift for the fun match"

"Thanks?"

"It's just a nut, what could go wrong?" But to everyone's surprise, when Jr. cracked the nut open it let out a bright flash which stunned and blinded him. It also did some lethal damage to him. Brought his damage to 28% now.

"Hey, I can't see" Mac then threw a couple punches which lowered his opponent to 20%. He then started to wind up for a big one.

Bowser: "SON, GET OUT OF THERE!"

But it was too late. Mac threw the KO punch which finished off Jr. and sent him flying into the screen. Everyone's TVS showed him smushed against the screen.

Toon link: "Yikes"

Luigi: "That's gotta hurt big time"

Bowser was sadly awestruck to see his son this way. But he felt happy inside for his son, which was surprising to him. He thought it's because his son kept fighting to the very end instead of tapping out. Bowser Jr. was taken by the mansion primids into Dr. Mario's medical room. Little Mac was advancing to the next round. At the medical room, Jr. was done with his treatment. He was told not to push himself too hard or his wounds won't heal quickly enough. So he laid on the bed and closed his eyes. Right after, he heard heavy footsteps outside the room. He opened up his eyes and saw his father walking in.

"Uh"

"Don't panic son, it's just me"

"Oh dad" His eyes started watering up.

"Hey, I'm not mad. You kept fighting, didn't give up. I'm proud of you for that"

"But I lost the fight" He said and turned his head to hide his tears. He was still sad that he lost. "I didn't do so well and the worst part, is that you saw me. You saw what happened out here"

"I don't care"

This shocked Junior.

"What?"

"There's always next time and you're not hurt. That's all I want from you: to be strong and determined"

Junior was touched by his father's words that he cried even harder. He never knew his father felt this way about him. His father's caring words made him realize that he only cares about him, not the fight. He couldn't have asked for a better one.

"Thanks... dad"

Bowser: (chuckles) He then picked up his son and placed him on the back of his head. "Come on, son. Let's watch the rest of the tournament together"

So Bowser and Junior went to his room to watch the tournament.

Charizard: "Hey kid, sorry about your loss."

"Don't be. I'll beat him next time"

"Guts, like that"

Master Hand reappeared and changed the stage to the Wii Fit Room Stage. He then announced the next 2 fighters.

"The next 2 opponents are... Mario and Falco!" So Mario and Falco made their way to the portal and shook hands before entering the portal.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review**


	7. Round 2

**Round 2**

Round 2 was getting underway with Mario and Falco fighting next. When they teleported to the stage, the fight began and Mario went on the offense. He charged towards Falco and jumped up high. He was coming in fast, but Falco was faster. He used his illusion trick to dash out of the way and then doubled back and gave Mario a few kicks to the head.

135%

"Gotta be swifter than that, Plumber boy"

"We'll just-a see about that-a"

Mario then created fireballs and threw them at Falco. He reflected them with his reflector and they went straight back to Mario. What he didn't expect Mario to pull off, was a cape that reflected the fireballs back at him. Both made contact with Falco, followed by a leg sweep and a rising punch which knocked the coins out of him.

120%

"Okay, my turn" Falco said. He then made a smirk and dashed up to Mario. He then kicked Mario into the air and jumped up by using all fours. He was lined up behind Mario who was defenseless in the air.

"Here's a new trick I've been waiting to try out a long time ago"

He puts a hand on Mario and turned him one way. Mario knew what he was up to, and blocked the kick that followed. But, Falco turned around by a full 360 and landed a fist in Mario's stomach. He followed up with another punch which sent Mario down to the ground.

"I'm not done yet!"

Right when Mario hit the ground, Falco slammed his foot onto Mario at the exact same time. It caused a lot of pain on Mario and the move sent Falco rolling on the ground from recoil.

Junior: "Whoa"

Dark Pit: "Not bad"

Fox: "When did he learn to do that?"

Greninja: "An aerial barrage wrapped up with a ground attack. The recoil is no surprise"

"You've seen that move before?" Fox asked

"Yes, it's called the Lion's barrage"

Lucina: "That was quite an attack"

Back to the battle at hand...

Mario: 100%

Falco: 105%

Items made their appearance right here. 2 saber swords appeared on the stage. Both fighters grabbed one and had a sword fight.

"Just like using a hammer back home"

"Well around here, it's a whole different ball game"

They kept at it until Mario spotted an old item. He got behind Falco and made a mad dash for it.

"What's a mushroom gonna do?" When he looked back at Mario, he was bigger than before.

"Whoa, what the-" was all he could say before Mario used his light sword and did some damage to Falco.

84%

Then, a blast box came out. Falco saw the opportunity to damage back to Mario and dashed behind him. He grabbed the box and threw to Mario as hard as he could, but Mario wasn't scared. He picked up the box to look at, and when he saw the fire symbol he knew what was coming. But He was too late when Falco fired a laser at it, causing it to blow up on him.

87%

After that, Mario and Falco noticed 2 very rare objects in the mirror on the stage. One was rainbow colored and the other was gold. Falco picked up the gold item, and Mario picked up the other one.

Mario: "Oh"

Falco: "Wonder what this thing is for"

Dark Pit: "He's picked up a piece of Daybreak"

Junior: "Daybreak? What's that?"

"It's a very powerful and dangerous weapon. It needs all 3 parts to be functional and when it is, Plumber boy is in for a world of hurt"

Bowser: "Hmm, sounds like quite the weapon"

Back at the fight:

Mario: 70%

Falco: 70%

They were tied up. Just then, a smart bomb appeared next to Mario. He picked it up and wondering what it would do, threw to Falco. He pulled out his reflecter and kicked it which sent the smart bomb in the opposite direction. It landed between the 2 fighters and detonated. The blast range however, got bigger and bigger.

Mario: "Uh-Oh"

Falco: "Yikes"

They backed out the way and saw another component for their weapon. They picked up the pieces and wondered what they would make. Just then, a pitfall item appeared. Falco used his falcon dash and scooped it up. He then threw it to Mario who dodged it. Mario then charged to Falco with his light sword and tried to stab him. Falco intercepted each attempt and began backing up. When he had an opening, he sidestepped around Mario and ran. He was taking him to the spot where the pitfall landed. He ran over it, nothing happened. But when Mario's foot touched the spot, what happened next surprised everyone.

The ground opened up and Mario fell in. He tried to get out, but right before he could the ground closed on him. He was stuck and immobile to move. Falco saw the last piece of the Daybreak lying around. He went and grabbed it, and then the 3 parts joined together and became active.

Falco: "Whoa, let's see what this baby can do."

By the time Mario got out, Falco was already aiming his way.

Villager: "Yikes"

Yoshi: "MARIO!"

Charizard: "He's done"

Dark pit: "It's over"

Falco activated the weapon and it did some SERIOUS damage to Mario. He got launched by the blast and was sent off-screen. He was at 49% before he lost.

"Winner by a ring-out... Falco Lombardi"

"Piece of cake" He was then warped out of the stage to the lobby. He caught up with little Mac who was smiling.

"That was quite the fight. Especially that weapon you used"

"Thanks. As far as the weapon goes, didn't expect something like that to happen. I feel a little guilty beating Mario that way."

"You could say the same for the little guy I beat. He probably didn't take it too well."

"I'm sure he'll feel better soon. Always next time"

After that, Round 3 was getting started. The next 2 participants shook hands and entered the portal.

**Author's note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review**


	8. Moving on

**Moving onto the Quarter-finals**

Things were going smoothly in the tournament at the Smash Mansion. Here are the results so far: **(Underlines means the winners)**

Round 1: Little Mac vs Bowser Jr

Round 2: Mario vs Falco

Round 3: Ike vs Ganondorf

Round 4: Sheik vs Lucario

Round 5: Pit vs Peach

Round 6: Pikachu vs Luigi

Rounds 7 and 8 were happening at the same time to speed things up a little.

Round 7: Zelda vs Shulk, 120 to 105

Round 8: Link vs Palutena, 100 to 110

Nobody was letting up in their fights. Each person wanted to move on to the next round. Right now, Zelda summoned her Phantom, which was countered by Shulk's vision. Then, he tried a Back Slash attack, but was dodged by Zelda teleporting behind him from a distance. She then casted Din's fire and exploded at Shulk's location. 99%

Link fires an arrow at Palutena, who calmly reflects it back at Link and damages him. 88% She then used Autoreticle, but Link blocks all 3 blast with his shield. He then charged towards Palutena, but she swiftly dodges each swing of his sword. He then takes another swing which is blocked by her shield and then countered. 76%

Zelda: "For a boy who can do tricks, you're not so bad."

"Says the girl who can do magic tricks"

By now:

Zelda: 60% to Shulk: 55%

Link: 40% to Palutena: 45%

Falco: "This is turning out to be quite the tournament"

Little Mac: "Agreed"

Ike: "Don't get cocky, otherwise you'll only get as far as 1 round" he said as his sword was placed on his shoulder.

Back to the fight at hand, Zelda and Shulk were neck and neck at 20% while Link and Palutena were at 10% each. But what came as a surprise was when a blast box appeared behind Link and he didn't notice. Palutena casted an Explosive Flame and finished off Link. Meanwhile, Zelda casted her Phantom, but Shulk countered with his vision attack. Because of his Buster Monado Art being activated, he managed to win the fight. After that, the preliminary rounds were over.

Master hand appeared and made an announcement.

"Well done, well done all. Now the 8 winners will move on to the quarter-finals of the tournament tomorrow. Take a rest, everyone earned it. Win or loss"

Fox: "Falco managed to hold out on his own."

Junior: "Once this tourney is over, I'm gonna train harder than I ever have in my life. I'm gonna be one of the best fighters here at this mansion."

Bowser: (chuckles) "That's the spirit son."

Charizard: "Again, guts. Love that kid" Then he got up and left to go congratulate Lucario.

Dark pit: "Don't be so sure, kid. You've got competition to deal with if you want to be the best."

"Oh, I'll show you"

"Easy son, you're still recovering. Don't push yourself just yet." Junior simply growled a little.

Meanwhile, in the practice room Lucina was helping Ike practice. He managed to win because his opponent wasn't faster than him. Lucina is helping him experience going against a fast opponent who can strike swiftly. Little Mac was training with Falco in the Online Practice stage. Falco was going defensive because of Little Mac's speed.

Mac: "You can't win a fight with defense only."

"You know what they say; 'the best offense is a good defense'."

"Oh yeah? 'The best defense is a good offense'."

Falco simply chuckles as he began to go on the offense. He did more kicks than punches than Little Mac.

**Later on...**

At dinner time, everyone was at the big table eating. Then, a little object came along. It looked like a ball with feet and a star above it. It was also flying.

"Extra, Extra, read all about it."

Peach: "Starlow!"

Bowser: "That pesky little thing again?!" he said as remembered the time Starlow, Peach, Mario and Luigi was inside his body. The thought made him angry enough to squeeze the lemon he had.

Junior: "Dad, calm down!"

Everyone got a copy of the news in the form of a hologram. When they placed it on the table in front of them, they all synchronized to one another and displayed a big picture.

_"Newsflash! In honor of the Smash Mansion, there is a contest tournament being held Friday."_

Ganondorf: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Palutena: "Shh. If you listen, she'll say it"

_"In the Mii world, there is a massive outbreak in fighters. There are 3 classes: Brawler, Swordfighter, and Gunner. All may enter each tournament at their own will. The winner of each class tournament will get the chance to go to the Smash Mansion and greet some of the most famous videogame characters in the world."_

During that announcement, pictures of boys and girls in each class were shown. The Brawlers were shown wearing the SSB Logo in the form of flames on a shirt and were also posing. Swordfighters had the same one, but their swords were made of fiery steel. The gunner were wearing the same shirt, and were using arm gear.

_"Friday will be the Brawler tournament, Saturday: Swordfighter, and Sunday: Gunner. The 3 winners will get to go to the Smash Mansion on the following Monday"_

The hologram then deactivated.

Robina: "Looks like we'll be seeing new faces soon."

Lucario: "Apparently"

**Inside the office room...**

Master and Crazy were both going over the data footage. Every single move the fighters made was being analyzed and transfered to a secret location. From there, a helping hand was assisting in reviewing the footage. He downloaded the data into the heart of the creation. He then released it for a short time inside a training room. The creation imitated Zelda and copied her appearance. It then casted Din's Fire, but the explosion was 5x stronger than the regular Zelda's.

Then, it transformed into Greninja and created multiple Water Shuriken where as Greninja could only do 2 at a time. Finally, it transformed into Robin and casted Thoron. But instead, the beam created an explosion on contact.

?: "Yes, Yes this is all good data. Keep this up and you'll conquer the world in no time. Also, genius idea to recommend altering the victims moves. Now they won't know what hit them."

Master: "Thank you for the update"

"But it isn't enough"

"Hmm?"

"Our friend here still needs more. We need more fighters for raw data. Then, we will have everything we need."

Crazy: "We still need more, Master"

"Patience, all good things... to those who wait"

**Author note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	9. Quarter-finals

**Quarter-finals**

It was the beginning of the quarterfinals of the tournament. The winners of the preliminary rounds have been assigned.

Round 1 combatants weren't announced so everyone was wondering who would be battling who. When the time came, the first 2 fighters were notified and went to the portal room. They shook hands and stepped into the portal. This time, however they were warped to the stage of Wily's Castle.

?: "What kind of stage is this?"

?: "Beats me. Never seen anything like it. Come on, let's rumble."

"Always in a rush, aren't we?"

Back at the mansion, everyone else was wondering who was starting in the first round. The TV's lit up and showed a vs. screen. Then, the 2 fighters faces showed up.

_Round 1: Peach vs. Little Mac. Ready? GO!_

Little Mac quickly went on the offense and lunged at Peach. She quickly pulled out a Toad and when Mac hit it, it countered by spewing out gas from it's mouth. She then ran up to him and grabbed him. She then started smacking him left and right. Everyone who was watching started laughing real hard.

Robina: (laughing)

Fox: "Oh man"

Dark Pit: "That is rich"

Greninja: "I didn't see that coming"

She then swatted him a fair distance away from her. The marks of her hand was on both of his cheeks burning red. She then ran and tried to hit him with her rump, but he pulled off a slip counter and hit her back.

They were both down to 100% each when they heard an alarm. It came from the castle. They looked in that direction and saw yellow objects fly out from the castle.

Mac: "What are those things?"

"Whatever they are, they're headed for the battlefield. RUN!"

They both ran away from where the yellow objects were going to land. When they did, they started stacking onto top of one another. They eventually created a body of energy. The figure was huge and it was staring into space.

Mac: "What is that thing?"

"Whatever it is, it isn't paying attention to us" Just then, it launched energy blasts at both of them. They used their counter moves and blocked the blasts. The figure then closed it's eyes and moved to the other side bit-by-bit.

Little Mac: "Okay that thing is toast."

"Agreed"

So both of them targeted the yellow figure. Peach went for up high, Mac aimed low. When it sustained enough damage, it began to glow. Then, a fiery circle began to grow from the inside out. It got bigger and bigger until it finally caused the figure to explode. The blast knocked both Peach and Mac down to 80%.

Peach: "Oh great, my dress is ruined."

Little Mac: "Worry less about the dress"

That struck a nerve in Peach.

"Excuse me?"

Mario: "Uh oh"

Luigi: "This is bad"

Pit: "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just-a see"

Back on the battlefield, Peach was fired up inside because of what Little Mac said. She then charged him and up lightly in the air and did a flurry of kicks. She followed up by grabbing him with one hand and pulled out a frying pan with the other. But this pan was different, because it sent Mac up into the air. She then knocked him down with a meteor smash by swinging her crown at him. He missed the edge of the platform and fell out of bounds.

"Winner by ring out... Peach!"

Toon link: "Wow"

Charizard: "She sure packed a wallop"

Robin: "Remind me never to make her angry"

Rosalina: "She's no ordinary princess, that's for sure"

Then, she and Mac were warped out of the stage. Up next was an all-out Pokemon battle.

_Round 2: Pikachu vs. Lucario_

Pikachu and Lucario were warped to the Pokemon Stadium to have their battle.

Lucario: "Nothing says home like this."

"You said it."

Master Hand appeared and made announcement. "This will be a shortened fight. Instead of 150, the damage has been reduced to 100%"

Mario: "Huh?"

Zelda: "Why is he reducing the damage?"

Lucina: "He must be trying to speed things up"

_Ready? Go!_

And so the fight began. Pikachu charged towards Lucario and vice versa. Lucario used Bone Rush while Pikachu countered with Iron Tail. Their moves kept intercepting each other and neither Pokemon took damage. Until the field changed that is. The screen gave off a warning sound and was showing a mountain signaling that the field was going to change.

Pikachu: "Oh great, a Ground-type field."

"Here it comes" said Lucario sensing the vibrations. Then, the field began to compress on itself. Seconds after, 2 mountains arose in the battlefield. One was spiky looking, the other had platforms like a mining facility.

"Oh great, just what I need" Pikachu said. He then tried a thunderbolt attack at Lucario but thanks to the battlefield, he didn't feel a thing.

"You know, that only tickled me"

"(growls)"

He then casted an Aura Sphere at Pikachu, who easily dodged it. But, Pikachu didn't notice Lucario hiding until after he dodged the attack. He was on guard until he looked up. He saw Lucario coming down with an armed Bone Rush attack and landed a hit. Then, the field began to change back to normal. After a few rounds of battling, both Pokemon were down to 50%. Then, the field changed into an ice field. Whenever they tried to move, they ended up slipping and sliding all over the place.

Lucario: "Just great. I can't move"

"Yeah, you can't. But I don't have to worry" He looked up and saw that Pikachu had his tail buried in the field to prevent him from sliding.

"How are you-"

"Just a little trick I picked up."

He then fired a Thunderbolt at Lucario who took a direct hit.

39%

Pikachu was using his tail to lift himself off of the ice so he wouldn't slip and slide. Lucario figured out an idea of how to get around on the ice. He created a bone and tried to stand up, and he used the bone for balance so he wouldn't fall down.

"Huh?"

"You aren't the only one who knows tricks"

In the mansion, the others were amazed by the display of skills.

Rosalina: "Wow, they're good."

Palutena: "If I end up in a situation like that, I should remember to use my staff like that."

Ike: "For a couple of Pokemon, they sure aren't strangers to fighting."

Back to the fight at hand;

Lucario: 20%

Pikachu: 15%

Pikachu was running out of breath and so was Lucario.

Greninja: _"They're both running out of steam. The next move could be the finishing move for this right. May the best Pokemon win" _he thought to himself. Pikachu was charging towards Lucario who was standing in place. He knew Pikachu was unaware that when he takes damage, his aura gets stronger and stronger. In this right, the lower his health, the more powerful he gets. Pikachu then launched a Skull Bash attack which Lucario dodged by sidestepping. He then got close to Pikachu and grabbed him.

Robina: (gasp)

Marth: "He's a goner"

Ganondorf: "I know what's coming now."

Junior: "You do?"

"Yeah, I do a move similar to that. I grab my opponent and hold them tight. Then, I use a small but intense burst of my dark powers to do some damage. That guy, he's going to do that same routine with his powers." When junior looked back at the T.V., he managed to see Lucario use his free hand to do a Force Palm attack on Pikachu. Thanks to the aura, it was strong enough knock Pikachu out.

Pikachu landed on the ground and rolled a little. After that, he didn't get back up afterwards.

"And the winner is... Lucario!"

Charizard: "Poor Pikachu"

Greninja: "He really tried to win."

Lucario walked over to Pikachu who was on a stretcher being carried by the primids. He looked at him and told him: "You were a worthy opponent, my friend. You put up a good fight all the way to the end."

"Thanks, friend" Pikachu then was warped away as well as Lucario. The stage then changed so the rest of the quarter-finals could go on.

Round 3: Ike vs. Shulk

Round 4: Falco vs. Palutena

In the 3rd fight, Ike manged to pull off a counter which eliminated Shulk because of his Buster Monado Art. Palutena beat Falco by using Angelic Missile to knock him out. This lead right to the semi-finals with these results;

Finalists: Peach, Palutena, Ike, and Lucario.

These four combatants were going to fight for a position in the finals. The matches were going to happen at the same time for faster progress. They shook hands with their opponent and then went to their designated stage. Then, the Semi-finals got underway.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	10. Final Round

**The Final Battle**

The final battle was here and the last 2 participants were getting ready for it. They just got back from their own battles with their opponent and was resting. It was causing suspense in the air.

Falco: "If anything I should've been a finalist in the tournament."

Robina: "I wonder who it will be."

Pikachu: "Yeah, at least we get to see"

"Don't be upset just cause you lost. You'll do better next time"

"I guess so"

Just then, Master hand showed up to announce the battle.

"Alrighty then, are both participants ready?"

"Yes master hand"

"Then let's get this battle started"

Both fighters were warped to the Final Destination stage. They took their battle stances and was ready to fight.

_Final Battle: Lucario vs. Palutena Ready? To!_

Lucario created a bone and charged towards Palutena. She however, stood in place. When he got close enough, she casted Autoreticle. Lucario made a sudden stop and blocked each energy blast with his bone. She then casted an Explosive Flame.

Lucario: 90%

She then launched an Angelic Missile which made contact, but then Lucario disappeared.

"Huh?" He then reappeared behind her and attacked.

Palutena: 83%

"Double Team. Attack a decoy, leaves you defenseless. Only the Pokemon doing it knows where they are."

"Well played. Try countering this move."

She then charged at him, but faster than usual. It was her Super Speed. Lucario noticed, but barely had time to prepare so he simply dodged to the right. He charged up an Aura Sphere and fired it at her. She turned and created a Reflection Wall which knocked it back. Lucario jumped up on the air and when he was lined up with Palutena...

"Celestial Fireworks!"

She made a piece of Fireworks appear from the ground and it went a few feet into the air. The explosion caught Lucario and did some damage.

80% Items began to appear. A Franklin's Badge appeared and Lucario noticed it. He casted a light Aura Sphere and Palutena blocked it. But she didn't know that it was a setup. She saw him behind her and he grabbed the badge. Not sure what it would do, he created a bone and did some close combat with Palutena. By the time it ended, she ended it with Counter and knocked him away.

69% "(growls) This thing isn't working."

He then casted a fully charged Aura Sphere which Palutena reflected back. But the badge's effects began to kick in. When the attack came back, the instant it touched Lucario's body it bounced back.

"Huh?"

"What the-" She quickly casted another Reflect wall, but the attack was so strong it broke through.

69%

_"How did he do that? He didn't move a muscle to knock it back."_

_"Oh, so that's how this badge works. It acts as a reflecting badge. That explains why I didn't get hurt, but it doesn't explain why her barrier broke."_

He ran to her to use Force Palm but when he got close, she had a trick up her sleeve.

"Rocket Jump!" There was an explosion on the ground and Lucario was caught in it.

60% When he recovered, he and Palutena charged at each other. But Master Hand played a trick on them without them knowing. He made a bomb appear in front of the 2 just as they made their move. The explosion did 23% damage to them.

Lucario: 37%

Palutena: 46%

He made a Smart Bomb appear and Palutena grabbed it. Lucario saw it coming and charged an Aura Sphere and instantly fired it. Palutena turned and threw the smart bomb. It collided with the Aura Sphere and exploded. But however, the explosion started to grow bigger and bigger. Palutena was hurt from the blast.

36%

Master: "Time to wrap things up"

He made a Smash Ball appear and he broke it on his own. But the energy went to the battlefield and Lucario picked it up without him or Palutena noticing.

"The aura..." he whispered. His eyes then glowed yellow which tipped everybody off.

Ike: "There goes the eyes"

Pikachu: "It's that face again"

Dark Pit: "What the heck is going on with him?"

When Lucario opened up his closed eyes...

"MAX AURA!" He then was enveloped in an energy barrier. When he came out, he was Mega Evolved.

Greninja: "Uh oh"

Charizard: "Mega Evolution"

Ganondorf: "What's that supposed to mean?"

"A strong burst of power that has been awakened from within. He is a Pokemon of immense power and he is unstoppable now."

Lucario was now Mega Lucario and he was bursting with power inside. He created a bone, and then broke it in two. He charged towards Palutena, who wasn't scared at all. Their attacks collided and Palutena was having trouble keeping up with his speed. He then got the best of her and started doing damage to her. When he used Force Palm, it did the final amount of damage and Palutena was defeated.

"Game!"

They were warped out and so was everybody else in the Mansion. They were taken to an arena filled with a crowd filled with Mii fighters and Lucario was on the field. The crowd filled every last seat. The center was covered with a stage where Lucario was taken to accept a trophy with his name engraved on it.

Announced: "And the winner is... Lucario" The crowd goes crazy and cheers for him. Lucario calmly takes it in and saves back to the crowd.

Fox: "How come he's just waving back?"

Pikachu: "Lucario and Greninja are the two calmest of our Pokemon group."

"Oh"

Announced: "Also, let's give a hand to all of our tournament participants" All the fighters that took part in the tournament were given a round of applause.

Greninja: "What are you guys waiting for? This is your moment."

Junior: "Dad"

He looked down at his son. The look in his eyes showed that he wanted to go up there to accept the recognition of his efforts.

Bowser: "Go ahead son. You've earned it"

So they went up and accepted the cheers from their efforts in the tournament. All the Mii fighters were psyched up from watching the tournament and pretty soon it was going to be their turn to show them what they can do.

Falco: "Wait a minute. How did they know about the tournament we were having?"

Palutena: "Maybe it was on camera and we never noticed."

"Maybe"

Meanwhile, Master Hand was floating high above the arena plotting. "Alright, now the Mii fighters will go about. But i only need 3; one from each class and new fighters will arrive at the mansion as well. Everything is going according to plan." He went back down to the arena and made an announcement.

(ahem) "Alright now. Mii fighters, for the moment you've been waiting for. The tournament for Mii fighters will take place this weekend. Remember: Brawler is Friday, Swordfighter is Saturday, and Gunner is Sunday. Train hard and may the best fighter win. The residents at the Smash Mansion are also cordially invited to watch the tournament at their pleasure."

Mario: "Woo-hoo"

Pit: "This is gonna be fun to watch"

After the ceremony, the fighters went back to the mansion for the night. The Mii Fighters went back to their homes and started training for the tournament they wanted to take part in. The weekend was going to be busy for them.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	11. Yoga Day

**Yoga Session**

It was Thursday, the day before the big Mii fighter tournament Brawler class. The characters were all going about their own business. Right now in the arcade area, Lucario and Pit were playing pool. Falco and Fox were playing _Time Crisis 4_, and Bowser was playing against Ganondorf on a hockey table. The score was 5-6 and Ganondorf scores the final point.

Ganondorf: "Haha. I win, you lose sucker."

Bowser: "Why you big-" He then stomps his foot so hard, it causes the whole room to shake. Fox and Falco lose their balance and it costs them the game. The balls at the pool table were messed up too.

Fox: "What, no! Dang it!"

Pit: "Great, thanks a lot Bowser. You ruined my winning shot."

Falco: "You cost us our game too."

"Oh I'm sorry, but that's not my problem."

"It is when you cost me and Fox our game." He was about to walk over and start a fight, but Fox stopped him.

"Falco calm down. We'll just start over from where we left off."

"I'd rather start off by the first mistake that happened." he said while eying Bowser out the corner of his eyes. Bowser noticed and growled, even spewing a little fire out his nose.

_Attention residents, we have some new guests coming to stay with us. Please come to the lobby to welcome them._

So everyone in the Mansion went to the lobby, but some of them stayed on the stairs to make room for the new guests.

Master: "Introducing the 3 warriors from Dreamland: Kirby, King DeDeDe and Meta Knight. Also, the 2 fittest people ever to join us: the Wii Fit Trainers."

They came in the exact order Master Hand called them. Kirby came first, which to everyone else looked like Jigglypuff; a cute pink puffball. Next was Dedede and everyone was surprised. For a king, he sure was fat. Mega Knight had everyone a little curious about his mask. When the Wii Fit Trainers came in, one was a guy and the other was a woman. They both had muscle definition in their bodies that people could see it.

Lucina: "That's fitness alright."

Palutena: "I'll say."

"They will be staying with us, so treat them with respect."

**Half an hour later...**

The Wii Fit Trainers had put up 2 sign-up sheets right outside the yoga room. They were offering a little yoga session and a chance for the other people to work out. One was for guys and the other was for girls. As time went by, people at the Mansion noticed it and signed up for it. The session would start at 4:00 this afternoon.

When 4:00 came by, a few guys and girls showed up for their yoga sessions. The guys did their session on one side of the room and the girls on the other. The Wii Fit room was so big that you could add wall to split it in half. (Which is the truth, by the way) So the guys and girls could do their yoga session without interference. The guys and girls changed out of their regular outfits into the trainers clothes. Boys were wearing the green ones, the girls did yellow.

Male WFT: "Thank you all and welcome to your first yoga session"

Fox: "Thanks for the opportunity."

Pit: "Yeah, it would be great to relax for a bit."

"Well Pit, it's actually exercise that helps relax the body while getting a good workout as well."

Robin: "So what are we going to do today?"

"We'll do a couple of poses to work on your posture."

As with the girls...

Female WFT: "Ready to get fired up ladies?"

Palutena: "Yep"

Peach: "Uh-huh"

Zelda: "Ready"

"Alright ladies, watch the flow of my movements as i demonstrate and follow along. Our first pose will be the classic Tree pose."

She turned around to face the mirror and began the pose. She grabbed her left leg with her left hand and pulled it up to her thigh. She then put her hands together and extended her arms up high.

"This pose will better your posture. Now, let's try it together."

So the girls did the exact flow of movements and made the tree pose.

"Breathe steady as you hold this pose for 30-40 seconds." After 30 seconds passed by... "Return to your original position. Now how did that feel, ladies?"

Peach: "Better for my posture."

Palutena: "Helped me with my sense of balance"

Zelda: "Let's keep going"

"Okay, but first let's rest by doing some Deep Breathing." As with the guys, they just finished the same pose and was ready for another one.

"This next pose is a little tougher; it's called the Gate pose. This will help strengthen your abdomen and tighten your waist."

When he faced the mirror, he began the demonstration.

"First, kneel on your right knee while raising your right arm above your head. Then, extend your left arm and leg out to the left and lean in that direction."

Fox: "Looks more painful than tough"

Pit: "I'm willing to take a shot"

"We're all going to do it, together" So he repeated the process, but this time the guys joined in and followed.

"Breathe steady as you hold this pose for 30-40 seconds." They actually felt the burn from exercising.

"Now, return to your original position. How did that feel, guys?"

Fox: "I felt something tighten in my body."

Robin: "My abdomen didn't feel any straighter"

"You have to practice this pose on a regular basis for the body to get better. Then rest with some Deep Breathing. Like they say, 'a healthy body leads to a healthy mind!'. That was the second to last pose."

Female: "Our final pose will be..."

Male: "Guys, our last one is..."

Both: "The Jackknife! Watch the flow of my movements as I demonstrate."

Both trainers laid flat on their backs and raised their arms and legs to make a V shape.

Male: "This is more challenging than a regular sit-up..."

Female: "But it's great for maintaining flexibility and working the abdominal muscles. Now let's do it together."

So everyone followed along and did the same thing as well. After 40 seconds, they got back up and caught their breaths.

Trainers: "Great work everybody, keep excersising on a regular basis. If you do, you'll be fit and strong in no time." After that, everyone changed back into their regular clothes and left the Wii Fit room. They then split up to do their own thing.

Fox: "I felt something in me tighten up. Don't know what though."

"Sounds like you had quite the experience."

He turned and saw Falco behind him leaning against the wall.

"Sounds like you had a bit more pain than relaxation."

"Maybe so, but that doesn't mean it was a waste."

"Oh joy, sounds like fun."

Falco was hot-headed, but Fox remained calm and kept his cool.

"If you think it's pointless, I'm not going to argue with you. But I will do what I want and you do what you want." Then, he left and went to his room to rest.

"You little Fox,"he mumbled to himself. "You just try to play it safe, don't you?"

He then left in the opposite direction.

**Later that day...**

Everyone was in their rooms after dinner and was talking all about the tournament for the Mii fighters. They were going to see which Brawler, Swordfighter, and Gunner would win and join them at the Smash Mansion.

Pit: "Another Swordfighter means another person with blades to fight"

Little Mac: "A Brawler is no match for a boxer like me."

"Someone sounds confident." Robin said

Wario: "Ah, nobody is a match for me. I'll just mop the floor with you all."

"Don't get so cocky." Falco said daringly

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah" They stared at each other so hard, sparks were literally flying between the two.

Everybody went to bed later that night and was getting excited about what had yet to come the next 3 days.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	12. A Brutal Beat-down

**Mii Tournament, part 1**

* * *

**Mii Brawler**

It was the big day of the Mii Fighter tourney. All the characters at the Smash Mansion came to watch from a viewing area meant for them. The tournament was already underway as round 5 was taking place. 2 girls were fighting and not letting up. One was pink wearing the protective gear, the other was blue in the tracksuit. Pink unleashed a foot flurry and nailed the final kick, but Blue retaliated back with an Onslaught. Then, she followed up with a helicopter kick.

"You're not so bad, for an amateur."

"We'll see who the amateur is."

The score; Pink: 65% and Blue: 50%

Fox: "Pink down there is more focused on just attacking. Blue is using that to her advantage and fighting smartly."

Falco: "Sounds like a certain someone I know. Know who?"

"At least I know how to stay level-headed."

"(Growls)"

Back at the fight at hand, Pink had scored some damage and the score now was

Pink: 85%

Blue: 90%

Palutena: "This could end up either way."

Pit: "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Either brawler could be the winner."

By then, the final blow was dealt. "GAME! And the winner is... Ruby!"

Ruby was the pink brawler against Trina, the blue girl. With that match over, the next match started. As the tournament went on, boys and girls were winning left and right one after another. Then we came to the final match. It was Ruby versus Jay, a white brawler. He was wearing the karate uniform and Ruby was wearing protective gear.

Announcer: _"Ruby vs. Jay. Ready? GO!"_

Jay took off running and made a b-line for Ruby. He then jumped and came down with a soaring axe kick. Ruby dodged to the side and launched a burning dropkick. He countered back with an exploding side kick. So far, neither opponent let up an inch.

Junior: "Wow, both of them are impressive. Wish I could rely on empty-handed combat."

Little Mac: "I'm sure you can one day."

Junior growled quietly, but his father heard it. He tapped his son's shoulder to keep him in check. He dialed his anger down and focused on the fight at hand.

Ruby: 30%

Jay: 27%

Jay backflipped away from Ruby, then his fist start glowing blue. Ruby saw this coming and knew there was time to strike. She ran to him, and he immediately stopped and got into a defense stance. But she threw him off by jumping over and launched a kick attack from behind.

Villager: "What was that?"

Sheik: "A feint jump attack. You fake with a jump, then attack with a kick from behind. Perfect tactic to throw your opponent off guard."

Ruby dodged a foot flurry from Jay and countered with an Onslaught. She then followed up with a Helicopter Kick move, bringing Jay's damage to 40%. She then charged up and launched a Burning Dropkick. Jay sidestepped and countered back with a Piston Punch. When they were back on the ground, he pulled out an iron ball and threw it. Ruby kicked it back and Jay had no choice but to dodge.

Pit: "I thought this was a hand-to-hand fight."

Palutena: "It is, Pit"

"Doesn't explain the iron ball being thrown. That's a distance move."

Robin: "It's the only one a Brawler has."

Pit and Palutena: "Huh?"

"A Mii Brawler only has one distance attack: the Shot Put."

Falco: "Makes for a surprising attack when you expect nothing but just close combat skills."

The score now:

Ruby: 75%

Jay: 70%

Lucina: "If things keep going like this, the future will be written with Jay as the winner."

Ike: "We'll see."

Things were getting down to the wire as the final minutes of the battle was counting down. Foot flurries, dropkicks, punches, and blows were being landed. Things were getting tense. Both Jay and Ruby were both running of steam. When both of them built up damage to 90%, that was the final moment.

Mario: "Mama-mia!"

Peach: "This is it."

Mega Knight: "The next move will decide the match."

Ruby launched a Foot flurry which Jay dodged. He then ran up and jumped, followed by a Head-on Assault move. It buried Ruby in the ground, and she was immobilized in the ground.

Dark Pit: "It's over."

Lucario: "The finisher!"

Jay charged up and unleashed an Exploding Side Kick. It built up power when he turned to face Ruby. He launched her out the field limits and it was over.

"GAME! THe winner is... Jay!"

He did his victory lose by backflipping, performing a roundhouse kick, and posing.

Master Hand: "Jay, you won the tournament as well as the prize of residence at the Smash Mansion."

"Whoo Hoo!" He jumped for joy at winning this prize. He was then warped to the viewing area with everybody else.

Fox: "Congratulations on your win, Jay."

King DDD: "Looks like you're one of us now, kid."

"It's the greatest feeling ever. It's the best day of my life!"

Master Hand: "The tournament for swordfighters will begin tomorrow so register soon and get to training for the ultimate prize."

Everyone then left the stadium and the residents went back to the mansion. Once there, Jay was given a room with Dedede and the male Wii Fit Trainer.

"Whoa, this is amazing. You guys have a room like this to yourselves?"

WFT: "Yep, it's roomy in here too. Good for me to do some exercise in here."

"I'm gonna change outta this uniform. Put something more clean on." So he went into the bathroom and changed from his karate outfit into the standard Brawler outfit.

**Meanwhile...**

Master Hand was plotting in his office. "That adds one more subject for my ultimate creation. Soon, nobody will be able to stop me!"

He was one step closer to completing his plan.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	13. A Sword Fight of Skill

**Mii Tournament, part 2**

It was part 2 of the big 3-day Mii fighter tournament. Today was the Swordfighter portion of the tournament and it was a heated battle between Nancy, a red girl wearing a neon suit against Kyle, an orange boy wearing a suit of armor. Right now, the score was:

Nancy: 50%

Kyle: 65%

"You're not so bad for a knight, Kyle"

"A neon girl like you knows how to handle herself."

Kyle then charged straight to Nancy and unleashed a Power Thrust only for Nancy to use a Counter move.

79%

Robin: "Now this is a battle of skill. The art of swordplay, tactics, strategy. Who could ask for a better right?"

Bowser: "I could. Using a weapon means weakness to me. I would rather use my own 2 fists." He then flexed his arm muscles to prove his point.

Link: "Right, because nothing says a fight like punching things until my knuckles are bleeding."

"Oh yeah, and holding a fancy weapon is supposed to intimidate my opponent?"

"Want to find out, you big reptile?" He then grabbed his sword while it was still in the sheath.

But before it could get worse, Greninja appeared between the two of them and had a water sword in each hand to keep them at a distance.

"That's enough, if you want to fight do it back at the mansion training field. Now is not the time for this."

Bowser then felt a tug on his tail and saw Junior pulling on him.

"Dad, please. I don't want you causing trouble yet." Seeing his son's eyes the way they are and his voice made him concede.

"Fine, but next time he won't be so lucky."

Zelda put a hand on Link and simply looked at him to get him to do the same. After that, everyone turned back to the fight at hand and saw Kyle deal the finishing blow to Nancy.

The next few rounds went by and it was time for the final match. It was Sam, a dark green Mii boy with a pirate outfit against Emily, a yellow girl with a cybernetic suit.

"3... 2... 1... GO!"

Both Emily and Sam charged towards each other and when they passed each other, their swords collided along the way and and it looked like neither had been hurt. But seconds later, a scratch mark from the swords appeared on their clothes. Their marks were big enough to be seen on both of them.

Little Mac: "Whoa"

Meta Knight: "Always expect a clean cut to appear."

Then, Sam reached for his pocket and grabbed a weapon. He then threw it at Emily and she turned to see Chakram flying towards her. She executed a Reversal Slash and sent it back right to Sam. He dodges it, only for Emily to follow up on him with a Blade Flurry attack.

13%

Took Link: "That was a good move right there. I got to remember that trick."

Emily and Sam then take turns swinging at each other and damaging the other until their damage builds up past 30%.

In Emily's mind: _"He goes for a weapon first, then attacks while I'm distracted. There has to be a way around him."_

In Sam's mind: _"She is no joke that's for sure. She uses tactics and skillful swordplay to get an advantage. I've got to make sure that I don't give an opening."_

Then, Emily charged towards Sam. But he stayed in place, and simply grabbed his sword without drawing the blade.

Pit: "What's he waiting for?"

Lucina: "Looks like he's waiting to strike at the right time."

Now, anybody in their right mind would've made a move by now. But Sam waited until Emily jumped up, and unleashed a Stone Scabbard attack where she went higher in the air. Then, she came crashing down, but he countered her with twice amount of power she used and knocked her back.

45%

"Dang it."

"Nice try, sister."

As the match went on neither opponent let up an inch. Until it came to the climax of the fight.

Nancy: 80%

Sam: 85%

Falco: "Both of them are running out of gas. They got to wrap this fight."

"Easier said than done, Falco." said Fox

Emily had just dodged a few Light Shuriken Sam threw and right after dodging the last one, she managed to see him coming right her with an Airborne Assault. But, she quickly side-stepped out of the way and fought back with a Power Thrust. This brought Sam to 91%. She then unleashed a fully charged up Flurry of Blades and the last bit sent Sam out the stage limits.

"GAME! The winner is... Emily!" Everyone applauded for her and she responded back by doing a battle taunt. She tossed her sword up in the air and spun around. When she stopped, she caught the sword in her hand and posed.

"Wow, I can't believe I really won! This is so amazing." she said to herself.

Then, Master Hand appeared for the announcement. "Well folks, that wraps up the 2nd part of the Mii Tournament. Tomorrow's tourney will be the gunner portion of the event. So, get to practicing and may the best fighter win." Soon, everyone left the stadium and the Smash residents went back to the mansion. Emily was staying with Kirby, Meta Knight, and the female Wii fit Trainer.

"Congrats on your big win." Wii Fit Trainer said

"Thanks, I honestly thought I wasn't going to win back there."

"You showed a worthy display of swordplay. You're a very skilled warrior." Meta Knight said in a deep tone.

"Thanks"

Soon everyone went to bed for the night, unaware of what took place while they were sleeping. Master Hand was in a lab with Crazy Hand and Dr. Wily plotting.

Dr. Wily: "Yes, this is perfect. Once the gunner data is collected, the Mii Fighter data will be complete."

"Added with some more fighters on their way to the Mansion, that will add extra data for our creation." Crazy said in a deranged tone.

"Our time will be at hand." Master Hand evilly said.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	14. A Battle of Gunning and Epic Proportions

**Mii Tournament, part 3**

It was the 3rd and final part of the big Mii Fighter Tournament and it was the Gunner portion. It was a display of gun skills as fighters blasted their opponents. Left and right there were lasers, bombs, explosions, and bullets being fired. Nobody gave an inch of hesitation.

"With all these gunners, it's easy to tell that they use long distance." Pit noted

"Obviously" said Dark Pit

The matches came and went with winners and losers all around, till the event came to the final round. It was Henry, a brown Mii wearing wild west gear vs. Evie, a black Mii wearing the standard outfit for a gunner.

_"Final battle: Henry vs Evie. Ready? Go!"_

Both gunners took off running towards each other. Henry had started firing bullets at Evie, forcing her to dodge and sidestep to avoid getting hit. But, she had an idea to throw him off.

When Henry fired a missile at her, she activated her Echo Reflector and bounced the missile back at Henry with twice as much speed and power. He dodges the missile and prepares to strike back, but an explosion from nowhere happens and he takes damage.

"Whoa, where did that come from?" Pikachu wondered

"Sneaky, just like a ninja." swine an impressed Greninja

"What move was that?" asked the female Wii fit trainer

"Stealth Burst. The move cloaks itself and travels outward from the user. The farther away it goes, the bigger the damage." answered Fox

"Sorta like your Shadow Strike technique?" asked Charizard to Greninja

"Stealth and distance, yes. More power? Not really"

"Oh"

20 minutes later, the damage built up for both fighters past 50%. It would've been faster, but Henry remembered that he had the Absorbing Vortex move to heal damage. He managed to get close to Evie and pull off some direct attacks, but Evie went full-on defense. She managed to sneak a bomb and damage Henry. She followed up by unleashing a few rounds of bullets in front of her and fired a Canon Uppercut.

Henry: 69%

Evie: 59%

"This is a long fight, can't they wrap this up?" said a bored Wario

"Oh, is somebody bored?" teased Ganondorf

"Yeah, I am. If you got a problem, tell it to my fists!"

"That can be arranged." But Fox, Falco, Palutena, and Zelda kept the two apart to prevent a fight from happening.

"Boys, always wanting to start fights." Zelda said

"Hey, not all of us want to start fights." Fox argued

"Speak for yourself Fox"

Once that broke up, the fight at hand had escalated for both fighters being at 90% It was getting close to the end. Henry managed to blindside Evie by firing a grenade at her, but when she dodged it was just a diversion so he unleashed a fully charged Charge Blast at her. However, she turned the tables on him by using her Echo Reflector and bounced the blast back at him. This was the finisher as he was sent out the stage limits and defeated.

"GAME!" The crowd went wild for Evie's victory.

"And the winner is... Evie!"

Master Hand appeared to conclude the tournament. "There you have it folks. Jay, Emily and Evie are the 3 big winners of the Mii Tournament and Will have a residence in the Smash Mansion."

Jay and Emily hopped down to the stage next to Evie and posed along with her as they received the applause from the audience and the Smash Residents.

* * *

**Back at the Mansion...**

Everyone was in the lobby chatting about the tournament and it's three big winners.

"The Echo Reflector was based off of Fox and Falco's Reflector." Evie said

"Except with mine, I kick it forward and it comes back to me."

"Right, didn't think about that."

"You got some fists, kid" Bowser commented

"These things are more than just fists, big guy. They're weapons, in and of themselves."

"Are you able to prove that?" he said, slightly glaring at Jay to intimidate him

"Oh yeah"

"If you guys want to fight, take it outside." Sheik said, noting the tension between the two.

"If you guys are going to spar, I want in. I need to brush up on my skills." Emily spoke

"Let me join you. I want to see how skilled you are." Link added

So the four fighters went to the portal room and were warped to a rocky wasteland. It was nothing but rocks and sand in every direction as far as the eye could see. It was also dark out, with the moon glowing and stars twinkling.

"Bowser is mine."

"I have a sword fight with Link"

Both pairs got their distance, and the fight against Bowser began with a surprise attack. Bowser turned and spewed fire, only for Jay to jump and land on his back.

"Hey!"

"Gotta be faster than that, Koopa."

He tried to grab him, but Jay jumped off and pulled a Fiery Dropkick from behind. He made contact and sent Bowser flying a few feet. He ran towards him and jumped up in the air and came down with a Head-on Assault. However, Bowser dodged to the side and Jay hit the ground which left him dizzy for a bit.

"Oof! Note to self: Don't do that unless I have a good shot."

"My turn. Get ready!"

Bowser charged towards Jay and grabbed him. He then held him in a hug lock position and jumped high. He also spun around so he was on top of Jay when they came down. He crushed Jay with all his might and wasn't holding back.

"Hey, get off me. Throwing your weight around like that isn't fair."

"Kid, with me, there's no such thing as fighting fair. Keep that in mind."

Bowser then got up and grabbed Jay's feet. He began spinning around in place while swinging Jay and when he let go, he threw Jay into a rock pillar.

"Had enough?"

Jay lets out a sharp sigh and when he opens his eyes...

"Oh no, I'm just getting warmed up."

Bowser notices how he talks much more cool, like some street dude and then sees his eyes are glowing yellow. He then gets surrounded by a familiar aura.

"What the-"

Jay jumps out from the rock pillar and makes a mad dash to Bowser. He throws a punch, which Jay dodges by ducking right up close. He then follows up with an uppercut that sends Bowser in the air. Jay jumps up high and unleashes a series of punches and kicks on Bowser.

"Here's a taste of my Omega Blitz!" He finishes with a karate chop that Bowser crashing down to the ground. The impact was so hard, that a crack forms and stretches in the direction toward Emily and Link. When they see it, they back away from each other and get away from the crack. Link takes the chance to pull out his Gale Boomerang and throws it at Emily. However, she uses a Reversing Slash and sends it back at Link. He blocks it with his shield and grabs the weapon to put it away.

"Smart, but that won't do much."

"Oh I'm aware of that."

But before either one could make a move, an alarm. It was coming from the Mansion and it got their attention. Bowser and Jay also heard it and turned in the direction of the sound.

"WARNING, New challenger approaching. Repeat. WARNING, New challenger approaching."

Jay: "Look! Up there!"

Everyone looks in the direction and on top of a rock pillar, a figure is standing there.

Bowser: "Who's that?"

"Don't know, he could be the new challenger."

Link: "We don't know if that's them."

Then, the figure got a helmet which apparently pixelated on its head. It then crouched down and teleported into the air. It then came down to the ground and one hand turned into a gun. The figure then took a battle stance and prepared itself.

Jay: "Is that some sort of robot?"

"Possibly" Emily answered

"Well, no bucket of bolts is gonna take me down!" Bowser then charged toward the robot and tried to throw a punch. The robot however dodged it and grabbed Bowser's body and lifted him with the greatest of ease.

"What the hey?"

Jay: "Huh?"

Emily: (gasp)

Link: "Impossible!"

It then threw Bowser at the trio with a lot of force. Everyone dodged and Bowser hit the ground rolling. They went to help him up, and got into a defensive stance.

Just then, they all heard a voice

_"Everyone, this is Palutena calling. Can you hear me?"_

Jay: "Paluten?"

Emily: "The Goddess of Light. Yes, we can hear you!"

_"Good. I'm communicating with you via telepathy to tell about the new challenger who's staying with all of us at the Mansion. He's a blue robot named Mega Man."_

She then projected an image of what he looks like. A realization hit the 4 fighters.

Link: "We're fighting him right now. He showed up out of nowhere and challenged us to a fight."

_"What? That can't be. Well, if you're fighting him he careful. He has a lot of moves and they can do damage if you're careless."_

Emily: "We just saw one of them. He lifted Bowser with no trouble. I'm talking his entire body!"

_"Super Arm. It can lift anything or anyone easily. But he has a lot more where that came from."_

Jay: "We're about to witness them first hand! He's got blades in his hands!"

_"That's Metal Blade!"_

Mega Man threw 2 metal blades at the group. Jay dodges one of them by an inch and Link blocks the other with his shield. Mega follows up with another explosive that he shoots at Bowser. It sticks to him instead of exploding instantly.

"What the-?"

_"Crash Bomber. The bomb will explode in a few seconds."_

_KA-BOOM_

Mega Man also uses Hard Knuckle, Leaf Shield, Charge Shot, Air Shooter, Spark Shot, Slash Claw, and Flame Sword against them. When everyone charged towards and attacked all at once, he crouched to the ground and used Flame Blast.

Jay: "We can't get close enough to hit him."

Mega man powered up another charge shot, but when he fired it a shield came up. It reflected the blast back at him with twice as much power and did some damage. Everyone looked and saw Zelda appear from the blue diamond shaped barrier. She then turned and faced Mega Man.

"Listen, it's not right to go around picking fights. We would like to offer you our friendship."

She offered her hand as a sign of peace. Mega Man first thought it was a trick, but his readings showed no signs of deception. She was telling the truth and he shook hands with her and made peace.

"That's better." Just then, the Great Fox ship showed up.

Fox: _"I think it's time to show our new roommate where he's staying, don't you?"_

Everybody boarded the ship and Fox took everyone back to the mansion. Once there, everyone got acquainted with Mega Man, he got his room key and everyone went to bed. While everyone was sleeping, Master and Crazy hands were outside plotting.

"Once the last few guests get here, we can start our ultimate plan! Heh heh heh heh"

Master: "Like they say, 'good things come to those who wait' and that's what's in store for us."

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review**


	15. The Hunter's Trap

**The Hunt**

The last few invited guests made their way to the Smash Mansion. Sonic, Ness, Captain Falcon, Pac Man, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Samus, Olimar, Duck Hunt, R.O.B., and Mr. Game and Watch. They got acquainted with everyone else at the Mansion and were living fine. But unbeknownst to anyone, Master Hand had everyone he needed for his plan to be put into motion.

It was night time and Master Hand had a special event for everyone. There was going to be a treasure hunt and whoever found the treasure would have invincibility for a few seconds at the beginning of their next fight. Everyone split into groups of their assigned rooms. For example: Fox, Shulk, Greninja, and Lucario were a group. They were in the forest searching for the treasure.

"Why couldn't this wait until morning?"

"Because, he said that this event was mandatory for everyone." Fox answered

"Besides, wouldn't you want to take advantage of the reward for your next fight?" Greninja asked Shulk.

"Well yes, but not when I need sleep."

"Let's just keep looking." Lucario said. So they kept on doing just that, while in another part of the forest was Palutena, Link, Zelda, and Dr. Mario.

"If I were a treasure, where would I hide?" Dr. Mario pondered

Palutena tried to sense for anything, until she got a hit. She detected something that was full of power.

"I sense something! It's in that direction, but..."

"But what?" Zelda asked

"It's coming to us! Weird."

It came in the form of bits of yellow blobs. They stacked up from the ground up and started making a body. Eventually...

"Ah!" said a surprised Dr. Mario

"No way!"

"It can't be."

The Yellow Devil from Wily's Castle. It was upgraded however, because it fired its usual energy blasts, which Palutena, Zelda, and Dr. Mario deflected back at it. But, it absorbed the energy attacks.

"Huh?"

"Let's see it try to absorb this!" Link yelled and threw his Gale Boomerang at the devil. It caught the boomerang and just tossed it aside.

"He's not the same from last time. He has a whole lot of new moves."

"Not gonna stop me!" Link said and charged at the creature. Dr. Mario soon took off right behind him. Link aimed for the feet and Dr. Mario jumped up to attack from the air.

**Meanwhile...**

Fox, Shulk, Greninja, and Lucario were searching for the treasure, but something diverted Lucario's attention.

"Hmm?"

Shulk: "Something wrong?"

"I thought I saw a something."

Fox: "Maybe it could be the treasure. We don't know exactly what it was."

(screaming)

Greninja: "Sounds like trouble!"

Fox: "Let's go." So they ran in the direction of the scream and the sight they saw was shocking.

"What?"

"No!"

"It can't be."

"That's impossible."

They saw Link, Zelda, Palutena, and Dr. Mario battling against the Yellow Devil. Link was blocking a punch with his shield, but his strength was beginning to fail him. Dr. Mario was on the ground beaten up, Zelda and Palutena were tied up.

Greninja decided to help Link by throwing Water Shuriken at the arm and cut it off. Link took the chance and escaped from the devil. Fox and Shulk went over to check on the others. Shulk untied the girls and Fox checked on the doctor.

"He's badly beaten up, but he's okay."

Just when things were looking good, the arm grew devil then turned his attention to Fox and when he turned, the Devil fired energy blasts at him. Fox uses his Reflector and knocks back the enrgy blasts. They were absorbed, just like before.

"What the-?"

He fired them again with twice as much force. Fox grabbed the doctor and got out of the way just at the last minute. When the blasts hit, they caused an explosion which got the attention of Bowser, Ganondorf, Dark Pit, and Charizard.

"What was that?" Charizard asked

"Don't know, don't care." Dark Pit said and kept walking.

Just then, a blast of ice came out of nowhere. It was heading straight for Bowser, but he didn't notice it coming. Ganondorf noticed and and quickly used his Warlock Punch to break it.

"What the heck?" Dark Pit said after hearing the blast from behind.

"Ice?"

"Who would dare attack me?" Bowser wondered until the 4 of them heard laughing. They look up and see a blue like pig creature coming down from the air and landing with a heavy THUD! When his hands touch the ground, the ice travels towards the group and even though all of them dodge it at first, it changes direction so it puts Charizard in an ice prison.

"Aaah!"

"Midbus, you are so dead!" Bowser said enraged. He then charged towards Midbus and punched the creep. But Midbus was then shattered and it was revealed that it was an ice sculpture.

"What the-?"Which where his last words when he got hit in the head by an ice ball as big as him. He then blacked out from the blow. He fell to the ground unconscious and just laid there.

"Nobody hits him but me!" Ganondorf said and charged towards Midbus with Dark Pit in tow. Midbus created an ice wall which Ganondorf busts right through with his Warlock Kick. When he got throw, Midbus was gone. But he didn't know that he was actually behind him and saw going to strike. Dark Pit saw through that trick and fired an arrow at him.

Ganondorf and Midbus dodged and Midbus creates an ice shield and went defensive as Dark Pit and Ganondorf attack him. He somehow never got injured and turned the tables on the two. When they were knocked down, he created an ice prison with both of them frozen together inside.

"Heh heh heh, too easy. Time to take the four of you away."

In another part of the forest; Samus, Marth, Lucina, and Ike were searching every inch.

Ike: "Where would you hide treasure if you were Master Hand?"

Lucina: "How would I know?"

Samus looked around and got an idea. She hopped up on the trees from branch to branch until she reached the treetops. She looked around and didn't see anything in particular. When she got back down to the ground...

Marth: "See anything?"

She simply shook her head saying there was nothing in sight.

Marth: "Let's try somewhere else." But something caught the group's attention out the corner of their eyes. They hid in the bushes and saw the Yellow Devil with other residents. Specifically; Fox, Shulk, Greninja, Lucario, Dr. Mario, Link, Zelda, and Palutena. They were battered and bruised and unconscious. Even bleeding in some spots.

Ike: "Whoa!"

Lucina: "Not good!"

Marth: "We should follow that thing!"

So they followed the devil while staying hidden and eventually, they came across a factory.

"A factory located just a few miles from the Mansion and nobody ever noticed it." Ike wondered

The door opened up and the Devil went inside, with the others going in shortly afterwards before the door closed. As they got deeper and deeper in the factory, they saw that there were experiments regarding something called the 'Dark Core'. There was debris everywhere, in test rooms there was holes in walls, burn marks on the walls and ground, and even broken doors to the rooms.

Ike: "Unbelievable."

Samus saw something on the computers and what she saw surprised her.

"Guys, over here!" She whispered and pointed to security camera footage of the Mansion.

"That's the Mansion!" Lucina noted. Samsus sped up the footage and it showed different parts of everyone who has been at the Mansion. All the cameras in different parts of the Mansion were showing footage of what's been happening at the Mansion. Even the battles that happened time to time.

Ike: "We were being watched the whole time."

Marth: "But why?"

"So I could gather data for my creation."

They turned and saw Dr. Wily behind them and readied their weapons.

"My creation depends on battle data from distinct fighters and the battles from the Mansion help feed it that data."

"What are you planning?" Lucina demanded

"It's not what I'm planning. It's what _he's_ planning to do that you should be worried about." (snickers)

"Who's 'he'?"

Just then, a thunderous snap struck from behind the group and all of them were knocked unconscious. They each fell one-by-one until the last victim blacked out. Eventually, the rest of the teams outside still hunting were attacked and taken out, then dragged to the factory and held in a chamber in a secret room. Master Hand's evil plan was coming together like clockwork.

"Soon, nobody will stop me!"

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	16. The Source

**The Cause**

Samus woke up and she wasn't feeling too good. She was feeling like she got beaten up repeatedly and left to die. She looked at herself and saw that her Zero Suit was torn in spots all over her body. She then looked around saw that she was in a holding cell of some kind and she had one hand handcuffed to the bed in there.

"I see you're awake."

She looked to her left and saw Falco in there with her. He was in bad shape just like her and he was handcuffed too.

"Apparently, some creep blitz attacked me and beat me up while I was unconscious. Then, the next thing I know I'm here. Then, you were brought here and tied up."

Samus then realized that if both him and her were locked up, everyone else would be as well. They needed to get out.

"(sighs) I can't believe what just happened. This whole 'treasure hunt' was a setup and I bet everyone fell for it. We're all suckers for that no-good Hand. When I get out of here, I'll give him a piece of my mind!"

Samus could understand where he was getting at, but she knew that just ranting wasn't going to do any good. She then heard a guard and shushed Falco. She motioned to the exit and he knew what was coming. The guard, which was a Magikoopa, came by to check on the prisoners. Once he deemed things okay, he left.

Samus looked around to find anything that could get them She looked under the bed and noticed that there was a weapon under her bed. She grabbed it and examined the gun.

"Hey that's my gun. I knew they took my weapon while I was out of it, but apparently they were stupid to hide it in here."

Samus armed it and tossed it to him. She made sure that no guards were coming and when the coast was clear, she signaled him. He fired a blast and broke her chain and then broke his chain.

"Great, now we gotta figure out how to rescue everyone."

Samus tried to get up, but she was still in pain. She grunted in pain.

"Yeah, we're still in pain from our injuries and well-uhh- we gotta recover for now."

Samus wasn't going to just sit around and do nothing. She managed to get up and noticed a vent big enough for their size to crawl through. She walked over to it and using whatever she could utilize, she cracked open the vent.

"Nice skills. Think you could show me that trick?"

Samus simply rolled her eyes and climbed into the vent. Falco followed shortly after, the two traveling through the vents until they reached a room. Samus kicks the vent cover and heads down with Falco right behind her. The room they were in, it had Palutena's staff, Ike's sword, Marth's sword, Lucina's, Pit's weapon, Emily's, all the weapons everyone brought with them.

Falco: "Looks like we found the artillery. Question is, how do we get them to everyone without causing suspicion?"

Samus looked around and saw a computer located next to the entrance. When she looked on the computer screen, it showed surveillance of all the other holding cells and everybody in them. Each cell had two people chained to their beds, they were either unconscious or awake, but everyone had bruises, cuts and scratches, blood on them. It was not pretty at all.

Falco came over and saw it as well.

"I think it's high time we get everyone out of here. Don't you?"

Samus nodded her agreement, grabbed her weapon and climbed back into the ducts. Falco guided her from the room to each cell, Samsu freed the prisoners and brought them back to the room with the weapons. Once everyone was rescued, they all regrouped and discussed a plan for escape.

Palutena: "So how can we get out of here? We don't even know where an exit is located."

Charizard: "Let's just blast our way out and make an exit."

Fox: "Do you really think that's a good idea right now? That would put us in twice as much danger."

Sheik: "We're already in danger. Once they find out we've escaped from the cells, they're coming for us."

Dark Pit: "They don't know that now, so there's nothing to worry about."

Sonic: "They don't exactly use their brains. I mean, they hid Falco's gun in the same room with him."

Evie: "There has got to be an exit somewhere."

Jay: "Even so, we've got Master Hand to worry about. He's the one pulling the strings around here."

Just then, the alarm went off.

"ATTENTION, PRISONERS HAVE ESCAPED FROM THEIR CELLS. REPEAT, PRISONERS HAVE ESCAPED FROM THEIR CELLS."

Lucina: "Now we should worry!"

Everyone left the room and tried to find an exit. They decided to split up so they weren't too big of a target together.

Fox and Falco were navigating through a hallway blasting any creature that came their way.

"Man, they're everywhere. Security is heavy around here."

"Oh you think?" Fox said sarcastically

Once they got to the end of the hall, they went through the door and found something.

"Oh great, a dead end."

"True, but maybe this lab can provide some info for us. Like say, an escape route?"

"Good thinking."

So they looked around the lab for anything that could give them a means of escape. At first, nothing useful until...

"Fox, come see this."

He came over and Fox saw a blueprint for a project called 'Dark Matter'. It showed a picture of a body and data regarding its combat abilities.

"This for something called 'Dark Matter', what's that?"

"That" Fox answered and pointed to a screen.

"Along with footage of everyone who was at the Mansion, I think I know what's going on. We need to find the controls for this thing and shut it down."

Just then, R.O.B. showed up

"I see you found the lab room."

Falco: "You knew about this room?"

"I was taken to a different room for sinister purposes. I was taken and re-programmed to be working for Master Hand, but override code saved my data banks. Also, I discover hear stories of a project. Then, I obtained location data of hidden laboratory."

Fox: "That's great. We can stop this problem at the source, how do we get there?"

**Meanwhile...**

The Pokemon were making their way through the factory and then came to a room filled with cells just like theirs, these were different. It had monsters and creatures from the Subspace Emissary adventure, but they weren't attacking.

Charizard: "More of them!"

"Wait! I don't think they want to fight us." Lucario quickly warned.

"He's right. Look at how calm they are, like they don't even see us." Greninja pointed out.

They all saw how nice and calm the monsters looked, like there never was a problem.

"Maybe that's a good thing." Jigglypuff said in a happy tone.

So they made their way down the hall and every creature they saw, never tried to attack them. They made their way to an area filled with scientific equipment and saw robots like R.O.B., but they were for security.

"Hide!" Greninja whispered and jumped to the ceiling to go incognito. Pikachu and Lucario hid behind some counters, Charizard and Jigglypuff hid somewhere else. The 2 groups carefully navigated to avoid getting caught. However, a robot spotted Jigglypuff and Charizard from behind and went into security mode. It launched a laser and hit Charizard from behind. It stunned him and he fell to the ground.

"(gasp)"

The robot aimed at Jigglypuff, but before it could fire a second laser blast it deactivated and then split in two. Greninja was on the ceiling again after slicing the robot in half.

"Phew, that was close. Gotta keep an eye on those two until Charizard recovers."

Just then, a door opened and the Pokemon prepared themselves for what was coming. Out came Kirby, Meta Knight, and King Dedede. They saw that the Pokemon were in a predicament of hiding so they decided to help.

"Leave the robots to us." Meta Knight insisted and the 3 split up. Meta Knight used his cape to cloak himself and slash any robot that tried to grab him. Dedede used his hammer and knocked out robots left and right. Kirby used his copy ability to copy a robot and used its laser attack repeatedly.

Once the last of the robots were finished, the group got together and checked on Charizard. He was down, but then he managed to wake up.

"(groans) What happened?" he asked

"You were ambushed. But luckily, we had some help." Lucario said and hand gestured towards the Dreamland trio.

"Oh, well thanks for the help."

"Anytime, let's blow this dump!" King dedede said and was about to take off, but Greninja grabbed him.

"Not so fast, we can't go that way. We need to figure where the exit is."

He led them out of the current room and down the halls until they saw something. They saw Dr. Wily come out of a room with a sign saying 'Restricted access. Authorized Personnel only!'. He looked around for anyone and saw nothing. He then left for his own business.

"Maybe that's where we can locate an exit." Pikachu suggested

"Maybe." So they went into the room and found it had storage units. In them, there were some of the other residents who were captured.

"Whoa." Meta Knight said.

Just then, a light went on and the machine powered up. It then started zapping its occupants on the inside.

"We have to get them out!" Lucario said and looked around for the power switch. Instead, he tripped on something.

"What the-?"

"A power coil! That's what gives this thing power." Dedede mentioned and in seconds flat, Kirby cut the coil deactivating the device. The capsule mechanism opened and Pit fell out. Soon after, Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Dark Pit came out as well.

"Are you guys okay?" Greninja asked

"Once I get my hands on that doctor, I'll be better." Dark Pit said with vengeance in his tone.

"Oh really? Well be careful what you wish for."

They turned and saw him standing with robots galore behind him. Just then, members of the mansion came in groups to help even the odds.

"Whoa, where did everybody come from?" Pit asked

"We all found entryways into this room and figured something was super secret here." Sheik answered.

"What good will it do you?" the Dr. Wily asked. "You all just fell into my trap!" He unleashed the robot army at everyone and despite the numbers on both sides, the room was so huge that everyone could spread out. Everyone engaged in battle on different levels of the room and battled with no holding back.

Once the last of the robots were down, everyone regrouped on the bottom level and stared down Dr. Wily. He wasn't afraid however, he was smirking. He pulled out a remote control and pressed a button. A giant cage came down and trapped everyone inside.

"Hey!" Ganondorf said and grabbed the bars, only to be shocked seconds later.

"Holy!" Jay freaked.

"An electric cage? Talk about sealed in." Emily stated

"Simpletons." spoke an ominous voice. Everyone looked up and saw Master Hand and Crash Hand floating down.

"The Smash Mansion was a ruse to get some of the greatest warriors and villains to come. Once you all showed up, I secretly started filming data about your moves and fighting styles into a creation of mine. Once it's complete, nothing can stop me from world domination."

Just then, shots were fired from above. The sound grabbed everyone's attention and immediately they saw Master Hand falling down.

"Master!" More shots were fired and Crash Hand fell.

"Holy God!" Evie said scared. Both hands were on the ground with injuries in the knuckles. Dr. Wily started laughing and everyone figured out he ordered those shots.

"You went and killed the being who asked for your assistance?" Ike yelled

"I was ultimately planning to betray him anyway. But I needed a critical time for it to happen, so why not now?"

"You traitor!" Bowser roared and grabbed the bars. He shocked just as bad as Ganondorf.

"Dad!" Junior panicked and ran up to him.

"I'm fine, son. Its gonna take more than a shock to take me out."

"Now that everything has been laid into place, it's time to begin."

He pressed another button and revealed 2 petrified statues of Fox and Falco. Everyone was shocked at what they saw.

"What did you do to them?" Peach asked

"They thought they could stop my plans, but the fools they were suffered from their actions."

He pressed a third button and out came machinery for experiments.

"Time to begin."

However, a beam blasted the remote control out of his hand. Everyone looked in the direction it came from and saw R.O.B. standing in the doorway.

"What?" Dr. Wily spoke.

He then fired a special top that disabled the electricity from the top of the cage. That enabled Dedede to knock the door open with his hammer and free everybody.

"How dare you?" Dr. Wily yelled. "How dare you betray me, you insubordinate bot, when it is I who gave you life!"

"Betray? R.O.B. never betray his friends."

"What?" Greninja and Sheik appeared on both sides of Dr. Wily to prevent him from escaping, but they got ambushed by the robot guards. Dr. Wily grabbed the remote control and saw about to press another button, but the remote was blasted out of his hand again by Samus. The remote hits the ground and breaks, thus releasing Fox and Falco. Everyone saw them falling and no matter who tried to save them, the statues both hit the ground and shattered.

Little Mac: "No!"

Jay: "Fox!"

Pit: "Falco!"

Dr Wily was actually happy that 2 of the fighters were gone. They were in the floor in pieces and nobody was able to save them.

"Your friends haved suffered for their pointless defiance, and now you will!" (laughs wickedly)

Dark Pit was enraged and decided to take a stab at the doctor. So he charged towards him and the robots got in the way. But he didn't notice Captain Falcon above until he heard...

"Falcon... Punch!" He landed a fiery punch at the robot in the middle, while Evie launched a Charge Blast at the one on the right, and Robina unleashed a fully charged Thoron at the left robot. However, Dr. Wily was one step ahead and flew up on an elevated platform.

"You can't defeat me and you can't stop me!"

"Want to bet?"

The voice sounded very familiar.

"What?"

Villager: "Is that-?"

Bowser: "Couldn't be!"

Everyone looked and saw Fox and Falco standing next to a door, a special one.

Link: "It is them!"

Evie: "Oh my goodness, I can't believe it." She said with joy.

Both of them hopped down to the bottom level and everyone swarmed them.

"What happened?"

"How did you survive?"

"We just saw you fall and shatter!"

Falco: "You guys can thank R.O.B. for that. He was the one who created those statues of us to fool the doctor."

While everyone was rejoicing, Dr. Wily was sneaking by and making a break for one of the doors on the second level. Fox noticed and high-tailed it there before him and got in front of him at the top of the staircase.

"Huh?"

"Going somewhere?" He said and reached towards a button.

"Stop! Don't open that!" But he was too late cause when he got close to Fox, he pressed the button and the door opened.

Peach: "What's he up there for?" she asked

"Why don't we all go see for ourselves?" Falco answered in a serious tone.

What was waiting in store for everyone in that room would shock the life out of them.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	17. The Awakening

**The Monster Awakens**

The door to Dr. Wily's secret room opened up and light poured in the huge room. There was water covering the deep bottom of the room and the platform was big enough for everyone to be spread out and surround the cloning tank in the dead center of the room. When the door opened up, Villager, Ness, Kirby and the Mii Fighters were the first ones in. They stopped a few feet from the door and stared at the tank which had a body in there. Soon after, everyone else came in the room and spread themselves out to get a look at the body. Dr Wily came in afterwards and he was too shocked about the fact that his creation has been exposed.

"Stop! Don't get any closer!" He panicked and started approaching the tank in distress. He was walking in a non-straight line like he was in a fight. Nobody bothered stopping him, because they were more concerned about what was going on.

"My child, I'm sorry! Please forgive me for allowing them to see you. I didn't want to expose you until you attained your complete form. I know how frightened you must be in there." Wily mourned

"What's that thing in the water?" Dark Pit asked

"It looks a person of some sort. Except, the body is pure black." Ike said

"It's Dark Matter, a mutant being of immense dark energy that was created by Dr. Wily. He was planning on using to conquer the whole world." Fox explained

"When that thing is fully grown, its power could surpass us all. Maybe even before then, if he develops a workable body. There's still questions we don't have answers for." Falco added

"You're kidding, right? Can it really get that powerful?" Captain Falcon asked

"(growls) How could they have possibly learned about my creation?" Wily questioned

"Even among robots, rumors can spread like fire. Right R.O.B.?" Fox said

"R.O.B. heard stories. Dr Wily built mutant being. When mutant being is born, all creatures to be disposed of."

"What?" Wily said to himself

"When R.O.B. told us this, we had him show us where the main computer was and we shut it off. Its over!" Fox stated

"What? No! It can't be. How could they do this?" He panicked and ran over to the computer that was nearby and checked the statistics. It showed that the vitals were low and dropping.

"Oh my child, wake up! Please don't die, my child."

The water from below started to erupt like a geyser, which scared everyone except Wily a little.

"What did you do to my child? You animal!"

(geyser eruption)

"Simple. We re-routed his life support into the unit's plumbing system."

(geyser eruption)

"What?" Pit said shocked

"That was Falco's handiwork, not mine." Fox quickly said

Wily backed up to the tank and was falling apart mentally. He went to the computer and tried to re-route the life support back to his creation to save it. While he did that, everyone else just stood where they are and stare in awe. As the silence went on, what seemed like shooting stars began falling and hitting the water surface distant from everyone. Meanwhile, Dr. Wily was having trouble getting the life force re-routed.

"You're creation will stop functioning soon, and then we'll be safe." Falco said. Then, a shooting star landed and created a scary moment. After that, more and more kept coming down.

"No! You can't- you can't die on me! My child"

He then entered a code and the deep mechanics of the computer opened up. He put his hands in and inside, a digital grid connected to his hands.

"If I can find the internal power switch, i-i-i can still re-direct the power in time to save him!"

Then, there was silence again, but a little longer until a geyser eruption broke the silence.

"This guy went to a lot of trouble, scheming something big like this." Falco said to Fox.

"Tell me about it."

"If he wanted the whole world, he probably had those beady eyes set on Mushroom Kingdom too!" Junior thought out loud

"Wherever anybody lives, he was planning on conquering their home as well." Fox said

"Who does guy think he is?" Zelda pondered

"He's no better than any bad guy anyone ever faced or heard of. He's just like any other villain." Jay said

"Right, he's greedy!" Lucario said with a cold tone

"But then, why didn't he attack us while the numbers were small? Like when we first arrived?" Pikachu asked

"He needed to collect data on us and our fighting styles in order to make this mutant. So he began practicing a military style of control on smaller subjects." Falco answered. "Its all practice for when he finally finished his project."

"R.O.B. seen other creatures forced to do bad things, bad things." the robot spoke in a sad tone.

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for you he would've gotten away with this diabolical scheme. I think that shows a pretty healthy good side." Palutena said

"Is that true?"

She simply nodded her head to say yes. "You're a hero."

Pretty soon, R.O.B. started heading closer to the tank. Everyone else eventually followed as well from their spots.

"What would possess this creep to do something this dastardly?" Charizard asked

"We thought that same thing. How could anyone even think of creating such a horrible thing?" Fox stated. "It was good we found this when we did, I wouldn't have wanted to state that thing down."

"You would have to consider the genius it takes to even consider an idea so radical." Pit mentioned

During that sentence, Dr. Wily was starting to panic again. He wasn't having any luck with saving his creation and he was fearing the worst. He began to scream out his anger and pain and then an energy surge in the form of a shooting star came down and hit the tank directly from above. The bright flash that resulted from it was blinding to some of the characters.

"No! You can't die on me." Soon, everyone stopped walking for a moment.

"My life's work, blown away. Gone in an instant! (growls) You can't die, Dark Matter. Remember what we're trying to achieve! Think about your life, what you will be when you awaken to your true form. Energies from all across the universe pulse through your body, giving you life. This power is greater than any the world has ever known, you understand!? That means the world is yours for the taking. Live my child, you're my only- my only-" He then smashed the computer and fell to his knees

"Don't leave, please don't leave me."

Everyone then kept walking towards the tank and the doctor. Some of them started feeling pity for him.

"I'm kinda feeling sorry for him." Peach spoke

"Yeah, a little for me too." Robina added

"So do you think that Dark Matter has stopped functioning by now?" Emily asked

"By now, he should be." Fox answered

Villager went closer and closer to the tank.

"Has he really?" He then got right next to the tank. "Wow, look at that!" He Then climbed on the tank, which bothered some of the characters for him being a little bit nosy.

"Oh brother." Robin said

"Kid, cut it out." Falco said irritated a little bit.

"You! Don't you dare put your hands on his capsule, you disgusting human child." Just then, Dark Matter's eyes opened up which shocked Wily. Nobody noticed what was happening except when he started to back up from the capsule. After a moment or two, the capsule glowed brightly which caught everyone's attention. Everyone was shocked when they saw the mutant being glowing.

His cords surged with power and Villager fell off.

"Whoa, (THUD) ow! What happened?"

The mutant being was awakening and it was not a good thing.

R.O.B.: "Danger! Danger! Run! Get away! Get away!"

"Live my child!"

The capsule glowing intensified in brightness and blinded nearly everyone.

"My darling child!" Wily said with his heart full of delight.

When they could see the capsule...

"Look!" Jigglypuff shouted.

The life support cords disconnected from the body and Dark Matter began to develop a body. R.O.B. was panicking like crazy and some of the others tried to calm him down. Fox and Falco were in shock at what unfolded before them.

_"That's impossible!"_ Fox thought

Sonic: "Guys, how is this all happening?"

Junior: "So the little guy didn't die after all."

"I-I don't get it. His breathing apparatus and computer should be offline by now." stated Falco.

"Oh child, I'm so happy! I knew you couldn't die that easily my child, your power is too deep in your body. And now you can show everyone what you're truly capable of."

"I can't- I mean it's- whoa." Fox said. He was at a loss for words, and so was Falco.

Wily ran next to the tank and stood right next to Dark Matter while the power was surging through the mutant's body.

"That thing is no doubt gaining power, everyone stay sharp." Lucario warned, sensing the violent aura around the mutant.

"That thing is giving me the creeps!" Evie said

"Well I'm ready for whatever its got." Bowser said and beat his fists together.

"All will die! All will die! Run! Run!"

"R.O.B., don't start panicking." Jay said.

But then, the mutant creation cracked the glass and in split seconds, energy blasts were being shot out in every direction. The sudden burst created a big blast that blew most of the whole building itself from the inside out. There were millions of small but intense bursts that sent everyone flying into the air and crashing into the wall. They crashed into the wall with such force that each person or creature was wedged in the wall and knocked unconscious. Everyone was out cold and sitting in the wall of the chamber where the capsule was. Wily managed to survive the outburst, but was severely injured and fell to the ground.

One thing is for sure, the monster has awakened and the fate of the world is at stake with the mutant on the loose.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	18. Showdown of the century

**The Ultimate Battle**

A huge turn of events has occurred and things were not looking good. The characters of the Smash Mansion was abducted by Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and Dr. Wily, only to find out that he was plotting a diabolical plan to conquer the whole world. Everyone found out that a mutant being called Dark Matter was created from their own data of fighting and was in stasis. Fox and Falco managed to locate the hidden laboratory to stop the creation from being born, but the mutant managed to survive and awaken. It developed the body and bursted from its capsule. The burst cause a huge explosion which damaged the whole factory inside and out, injured Dr. Wily, and sent all the characters flying into the wall and knocking them unconscious. As of right now, the whole chamber was silent with everyone in the walls and knocked out. They could only catch their breath in pain while nobody moved an inch. That is, until Mario was the very first one to wake up.

He opened his eyes and even though his vision was blurry, he could see a huge cloud of smoke where the capsule was. Eventually, his vision began to return to normal and he saw something. Something black was on the ground and it was a body.

"Hmm?"

The smoke cloud began to clear and Mario could see Dark Matter. He was on the ground crawling trying to get up. He knew this was bad news, so he tried to wake up some of the others.

"Luigi! Peach! Wake up-a!"

They both woke up and saw what Mario was pointing at. They saw Dark Matter and his body. Mario told them to wake up everybody else. They woke up whoever was near them and told them to help wake everyone else up as well. Eventually, everyone managed to wake up from their unconscious state and saw Dark Matter on the ground.

Dark Matter took a couple more paces crawling and then unleashed a Power surge. He didn't target anybody, he just showed off the power built up within him. He unleashed his power and everyone could see how big and visible the aura field was.

"Incredible!" Ness said speechless

"But how? His aura is off the charts." Lucario noted

"Falco, are you seeing this? He's only been born for a few moments" Fox spoke

"Yeah, he hasn't been awake for such a long time and yet this..." Falco said

Dark Matter released more power and then Dr. Wily recovered.

"That's right. You must become strong, my child. You must rise up and make all of the world bow down to your power. Destroy those living creatures, make them regret ever meeting you."

Dark Matter heard what he said and then calmed down. He took a moment or two and looked around at everyone wedged in the wall of the chamber. Each face wasn't happy to see him when he made eye contact with anyone.

"Destroy?"

"That's right, child. Destroy those living creatures!" he dastardly encouraged.

He then took a moment to process the plan and looked up at a group.

"Crea...ture" He then flew up in the air without wings or jetpack or anything. Everyone took note of him rising up in the air. Zelda had a plan to try and take down the monster.

"Hey Charizard, listen to me. I have a plan."

"I'm all ears."

Zelda secretly explained her plan to the Flame Pokemon and he was on board with the plan. Palutena had an idea as well and explained to Dark Pit, hoping he would cooperate. To her surprise, he agreed to help out.

"Destroy."

Once Dark Matter reached a certain height, Zelda and Charizard emerged from the wall and she hopped on the Pokemon's back as he flew her towards the mutant. Dark Pit took off as well and pulled out his Dark staff. Zelda would use her Light Arrow technique to blast the mutant and Dark Pit was going to use his staff to fire an arrow at the mutant. Both of them readied their attacks and fired their shots at Dark Matter. Both shots were so fast, not even Dark Matter saw it coming.

Both shots went through his body and disappeared in the blink of an eye. Dark Matter was then surrounded by a dark veil and then exploded. He was just gone like that. Everyone couldn't believe that he just blew up like that.

"No, my child!" He could just stare up into space as his creation was in pieces on the ground.

"What the-?"

"So did they get him?" Evie asked

"Danger seems to have passed." R.O.B. answered

Dr Wily was just shocked when he saw his creation blow up to pieces right in front of him and now he was emotionally dead inside.

"Now I understand the true nature of living creatures." He got up on his feet as best as he could, pulled out a remote and pressed the button on it. The water started glowing and it took the shape of a flower with six petals. Those petals started to surface and metal pieces of a big object surfaced. The chamber started to rumble and in the dead center where the capsule was, a ship appeared from the water. Wily made limping steps to get to his ship.

Zelda: (gasp)

Dark Pit: "What?"

"No way!" Charizard freaked

"That's a spaceship. He's gonna try and fly out of here." Rosalina said

"Not on my watch!" Dark Pit yelled and fired a dark arrow. But he was too late when the arrow hit the outside of the ship after Wily got in. He was safe from the inside since the ship was built with sturdy material. He powered up a system that showed his surroundings and it displayed Charizard spewing fire and Dark Pit attacking the outside with his blades. Others were helping as well, but it was pointless since they weren't making a dent.

"Farewell." he whispered and initiated the launch sequence. Charizard and Dark Pit flew away from the rocket and it began to rise.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going? Come back here."

But the rocket just kept rising and flew away. Dr Wily was never seen again.

"I'm so sick of cowards running away." Charizard ranted. But then, something grabbed him by the arm and it felt disgusting. He turned and saw Greninja with his tongue stretched all the way to Charizard.

"Hey, you know your tongue is disgusting this way. Right?"

Greninja pulled Charizard and Zelda over to him.

"Maybe. But right now, what matters is that Wily lost his mutant creation and now he doesn't have any hope of conquering the world."

The fact that he got away from them didn't sit well with Charizard, but Greninja was right about Wily's hopes. They were crushed when Dark Matter exploded in front of everyone. Eventually, everyone got out from the wall and decided to head back to the mansion. However, the good feeling didn't last very long with they heard a strange sound. Everyone turned around and saw a dark field gathering. Then, it expanded and revealed Dark Matter.

"What?" Everyone reacted.

He came down and he was completely different in personality. He was more bloodthirsty than the first time.

"Thought you could get rid of me that easy?"

"You were hit by 2 lethal shots, you blew up right in front of us." Jay shouted. Evie and Emily restrained him to avoid any more trouble.

"True, but I have another life to spare. If you want me gone, take me down with your own hands." he dared.

"Gladly!" Bowser roared and charged towards Dark Matter. He threw a couple punches, only to be punched back in the gut and sent flying into the wall.

"Dad!" Junior shouted and ran to him to check his injuries.

"That's it!" Falco said and took off.

"Falco wait!" Fox yelled, but Falco was already taking swings with his sharp feather hands and constantly missing. But what they didn't notice was Pit was in the air taking aim at Dark Matter. But he couldn't get a clean shot without risking Falco's safety.

"I can't get a shot without hitting Falco." he warned

Samus decided to help by using her plasma whip and grabbed one of his arms. Link used his grappling hook and grabbed the other arm.

"Now, take the shot!" Link shouted. Falco looked up and saw Pit with an arrow drawn. He backed away and Pit fired the arrow with full force. It hit the mutant in the back and he took damage. He then split his bow in two and flew down to start slashing at him. Falco took the opportunity to pitch in and used his feathers to attack Dark Matter. However, after taking a few blows, he grabbed the incoming blade and hand.

Falco: "Whoa!"

Pit: "Yikes!"

He then brought the two together and smashed them into each other. He then stomp on Falco's foot.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH"

He then kicks him in the gut and sends Falco flying into Fox. Pit get thrown right towards Jay, who catches him.

"Ugh, you okay?"

"Could be better."

"Nobody beats him up but me" Dark Pit yelled and took to the sky. He fired arrows repeatedly, only for each one to miss. When Dark Matter dodged one by jumping, Link used his grappling hook to pull him down. Bowser and Charizard used their fire breath to roast him, but the mutant blocked it with a shield. He then pulled a sword and cut the hook.

"My turn." He said in a sinister tone. He held up his hand and a beam flashed at Charizard. A triangle sealed him in the middle and he was trapped. Dark Matter unleashed a series of strikes against Charizard and the final blow sent him flying into the wall.

"Holy!" Captain Falcon said.

Evie and Robina used their distance attacks and kept the mutant busy. When he dodged their next attack, something invisible knocked him in the air. Greninja appeared from the spot.

"Palutena, now!"

"Got it. Black Hole!" She waved her staff and created a big Black Hole with Dark Matter in the center.

"Mega Laser!"

A laser beam of epic proportions was unleashed and it did some damage.

"(growls) I've had enough of this. Time to kick things up a notch!" He then released a big burst of Dark energy from his chest and that energy formed five huge blades. Each one was infused with dark energy.

"Let's get started!"

"Run!" Fox yelled. Everyone left the chamber and made a run for the nearest exit they could find. They had to avoid the attacks from the Shadow Blades and keep their bodies in one piece. Eventually, they found an exit and made it out to the forest. Once Dark Matter caught up, he was picking targets to slash. But first...

"Let's make some room, shall we?" He performed a spinning slash and it sent out a shockwave which cut trees down and made tons of room.

"(gasp)"

"Don't let your guard down." Sheik told Luigi

Dark Matter engaged everyone by sending out the blades to attack different groups. Some groups dodged the blades, others tried to block them but their efforts were futile.

"Hah, you think you can stand up to me? You think wrong!"

"Want to bet?" dared Ganondorf. He took off towards the mutant and in tow behind him was Ike and Donkey Kong. Ganondorf kept the blades busy by dodging them, so Ike and Donkey Kong could get the drop on the mutant.

"Hah, let's see you dodge this!" Dark Matter took all the blades and used them in a fury so Ganondorf couldn't escape. But after the last hit made contact, Donkey Kong managed to surprise Dark Matter by headbutting him into the ground. Ike then swung his sword which went him up in the air. Ganondorf recovered from his injuries and jumped up in the air to reach Dark Matter. He grabbed him by the neck and came back down, smashing the mutant into the ground. The heavy damage he suffered caused the blades to disappear.

"Woo-hoo!" Pit cheered!"

"Got him!" Lucina spoke

"Don't start celebrating just yet, I feel like he still has a trick or two up his sleeve." Sheik said. Just as she thought, the mutant wasn't finished yet. He got back up and prepared himself.

"I'm not done with you yet!"

He then released more energy and transformed into a big shadowy beast.

"Whoa." Male Wii Fit Trainer said shocked.

The beast then jumped up high in the sky and came crashing down to the ground. He looked around and saw the Mii Fighters stunned from the force of the landing. He ran over to them and picked them up with his mouth. He tossed them up and then he swallowed them up.

"Aah!"

"It just ate them!" Pikachu screamed.

"That's it! You're gonna get it." Lucina yelled and took off. Pit, Little Mac, Marth, and Ness followed in hot pursuit. The beast unleashed dark energy into the ground and it sent straight towards the fighters. Once it got in front of someone, it erupted from the ground like spikes. Little Mac and Pit were struck, but not Marth, Lucina, or Ness.

"You're going down!" She said and both she and Marth landed a blow against the mutant beast. Charizard and Pikachu helped out as well from the air. Charizard used flamethrower and Pikachu used Thunderbolt. The beast unleashed a burst of Dark energy and blasted the swordsman and Pokemon away from him. He then started charging towards everyone, until Ness used his PK Flash and stopped him dead in his tracks. He then prepared himself, but Dark Matter was standing still after dodging the Flash.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong with him?" Greninja wondered

He then curled up on himself, which signaled he was in pain on the inside. Ness then realised something.

"His stomach! Something is hurting his stomach."

"Or _someone_. It's probably Evie, Emily, and Jay." Fox said. The beast kept getting worst and worst until he froze in place and then exploded. On the ground, Jay, Emily and Evie were laying there.

"Guys, you okay?" Robin asked as he ran up to them. Samus and Villager came up as well.

Jay: "Yeah, we're fine."

"Nice thinking to attack him from the inside, Evie."

"Thanks Emily."

But the good feeling was short-lived when Dark Matter showed up again. He wasn't looking too good, and he wasn't happy either.

"That's it. I've had just about enough of this! This pointless battle is only delaying the inevitable. You're all going to perish at my hand!" He said enraged. He then made things intense by turning into a massive giant using all of the dark energy he had left.

"Not good." Shulk said in a worried tone.

"Don't back down just yet. He may be big, but size isn't everything." Palutena spoke.

Dark Matter lifted one of his hands and slammed it down on the ground cause the ground to crack. Everyone dodged the cracks and avoided falling into the hole. Sonic took the opportunity and jumped on the hand. He then used his superspeed and ran all over the mutant giant. He couldn't catch Sonic anywhere.

"You're too slow." he taunted. While he was distracting him, Kirby and Meta Knight teamed up to attack him from behind. Meta Knight used his cape to put Dark Matter in a stand still. While he did that, Kirby went Ultra Sword and lashed out a series of strikes against the beast. Right when he was winding up his last strike, Meta Knight readied himself too. Sonic saw the big attack and hopped off and both Dreamland warriors struck Dark Matter.

The damage caused him to bend over. Diddy Kong equipped his barrel jetpack and pulled out two barrel guns. He then took off into the air and started firing peanuts at the dark giant in a frenzy. But Dark Matter swatted him away like a fly. He flew into a tree and was hurt really bad. Donkey Kong climbed up the tree to check on his friend.

"I've had enough!" Pit said with rage. All of a sudden, armor appeared on him and his bow was improved.

"I know what that is." Dark Pit spoke.

It was the three Sacred Treasures. He flew up to the sky and unleashed a series of arrows a the mutant giant. He then fired some arrows into the air and they came crashing down on the mutant. He fell to his knees and was running out of gas.

"I'm... not... finished... with you!" He then made a sudden move and reached out. He grabbed Charizard, Greninja, and Lucario in one hand, in the other was Samus, Ness, and Link. He tried to crush them with his grip.

"Let them go!" Lucina said and she held her blade in the air. Marth did the same thing as well. They then dashed over to one of the hands and landed a Critical Hit against him. The damage was so intense, he let go of the group.

"Thanks"

"Much appreciated"

"The others need saving. We gotta help them."

Lucario and Charizard looked at each other and both of them were thinking the same thing. They both stood up and slowly walked over.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Robina said worriedly. She was about to stop them, but Palutena stopped her first.

"Don't. I think they're up to something."

They then closed their eyes and were covered up in a barrier.

"MAX AURA!"

"(roars)"

They emerged from the barriers and had mega-evolved. Lucario had black stripes going down his body, his tail was covered in yellow fur, his feet were red, there was spikes in his chest too. Charizard was blue and black, had wings of a different kind, blue flames in his mouth, and had four horns in the back of his head.

"Let's get this party started!" Charizard roared and Lucario hopped on his back. They took off into the air and Dark Matter readied himself. He launched energy blasts from his free hand, but Lucario anticipated that and created a bone staff. He used it to knock every single blast out of the way. The bone then disappeared and he charged up an Aura Sphere. Lucario fired it at the same time Charizard used Fire Blast. Both shots made contact and put a small hole in his chest. It revealed his core which acted like his heart.

"Look" Lucario told Charizard. "If we can aim there, that should finish him." Charizard nodded his agreement. They prepared another attack, but they weren't going it alone. Everyone else got the same idea when they saw the hole in the chest.

Dark Pit pulled out his staff, Evie readied her arm gun, Pikachu prepared himself for a Volt Tackle, Zelda and Sheik gathered power for a Light Arrow, Yoshi grew wings and flew to the sky to shoot a fireball, Sonic summoned the Chaos Emeralds and turn into Super Sonic, Mario got ready for his Mario Finale, and Emily held her sword up high for her Final Edge attack.

Everyone unleashed their attacks like one, huge, gigantic Final Smash. All the distant attacks made contact with Pikachu and Sonic right afterwards. The mutant's core took so much heavy damage, he was finished. He started pulsing through his body and his energy was dropping like crazy. He then getting big bulges all over his body slowly.

"This is gonna be a big bang, people." Captain Falcon warned

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Fox screamed. Everyone ran or flew as fast they could to get as far away from the beast. Eventually, the mutant started to glow intensely and you can guess what happened next.

KABOOM!

The biggest explosion ever heard/seen happened. The force of the blast was extremely powerful that everyone on the ground fell to their feet. Their hearing was a little bit noise-induced, but they began to recover when the sound of someone calling their name was getting louder and louder.

"Fox!" He looked to Jay. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. That was one heck of a battle."

"Most intense fight ever in my life."

"You okay Evie?"

"Yeah, thanks for the concern Robina."

Just then, something appeared in the sky. It had a cyan glow to it, and then another body appeared. It had a digital appearance and it had wings too.

"Tabuu!" Bowser said. He and everyone who ever met him back in Subspace remember him. He looked around and saw all the damage that had been done in the area. He could also tell by how bloody, beaten, and scratched up everyone looked.

"By the looks of it, I'd say I'm too late. But you guys apparently seem to have taken care of the situation." He said as he floated down to the ground.

"Who's he?" Jay asked.

"His name is Tabuu. He was the cause for when the world was plunged into Subspace." Falco answered.

"Master Hand tried to fight Tabuu, but was beaten too easily. We don't know why though." Ness said Robin and Lucina.

"That was after I tried to fight him for tricking me and using Master Hand." Ganondorf said. "Master Hand asked me to plant bombs in different parts of the world to send them into Subspace, a dark dimension. But I find out that I was tricked by him."

"You also betrayed me by blasting me in the back." Bowser said angrily.

"Point is, Tabuu wasn't a good guy back then." Sonic said

"But after you defeated me, I had changed afterwards. I'm a reformed being now."

"Easy for you to say. How do we know you're actually as good as you say are?"

"When I was drifting in Subspace, I managed to figure out how to get out after all these years of being imprisoned for so long. I found out how Master and Crazy Hand were plotting something. I thought I could start a new leaf by foiling their diabolical plan, but I was too late. You guys had already stopped them yourselves."

"I'm not so convinced about you turning a new leaf." Ike said coldly

"Neither am I." Meta Knight agreed.

"Let me prove that I've changed." He held up his hand, snapped his fingers, and in the blink of an eye everything was normal. The trees in the forest were back in place, all the damage to the ground was gone, and everyone's injuries were healed. It was like nothing even happened at all.

"Whoa!" Emily said

"Impressive!" Female Wii Fit Trainer said

Some however, weren't that easily impressed. It would take more than that to convince them.

"So what are you all going to do now?" he asked. Nobody thought about after. Some couldn't decide whether they wanted to stay or go home.

"Um..."

"Well..."

"Now that you mention it..."

"Never really thought about that..."

"Well I intend to lookout after the Mansion. With Master Hand gone, someone's gotta run the place. Whether any of you intend to stay or go, that's your choice." Tabuu said. His wings then unfolded and he flew back in the direction of the Mansion.

Everyone else took a moment or two to think about what they were going to do next. Then, each person reached a decision. One that changed their lives forever.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Back at the Mansion, Tabuu just came from the sky and landed on the stairwell. He took a moment to examine the outer structure and layout and design of the building.

"Such elegance. I can see how everyone couldn't resist being here."

He then floated to the inside and saw how the entrance and lobby looked.

"Even more luscious on the inside. Definitely worth your time being here."

He took his time as he went around the whole building looking in the bedrooms, cafe, dining room, everything the place had to offer. He knew then that he could make a change in his history, by looking out after the place. Eventually, he came back to the lobby and the front doors opened up. Coming were all the fighters from earlier.

"What are you all doing here?" he asked surprised

"We all reached a unanimous decision. We have decided to stay here." Peach spoke

"Really?"

"The place has got so many goods, who wouldn't want to be here?" Junior said.

"My son's right. Only a fool would make the decision to abandon all this." Bowser agreed.

"Hmm. I can see you all have made up your minds. Well, I'll handle maintaining the building and run matches and tournaments. You all just worry about living your lives here."

"No argument from me." Falco said

"Agreed" Robin said

"Gladly." Dark Pit agreed

"No prob" Charizard said

Eventually, things took a turn for the better. Everyone went back to their rooms, grabbed a change of clothes and went on about in the Mansion. Right now, Fox, Lucario, Samus, and Jay were in the sauna relaxing. Fox and Jay were in the water soaking, Lucario had his feet in the water, and Samus was on the bench.

"This place is the best. Even after what we've been through." Jay said relaxed

"Yeah we'll, some things are better than others." Lucario said a little concerned

"What do you mean?"

"Tabuu!" Samus spoke

"We know him and he was bad news back then, still could be." Fox supported

"He didn't seem that bad."

"You don't know him that well. We do."

"Lucario's right. Who knows what he could do."

"I'm willing to give him a chance. If he says he's changed, I'm willing to give him a chance to prove it." Jay said

"(sighs) If you say so. Can someone pass a hot towel please?" Fox spoke. Samsu reached for one and tossed it to him. He soaked it up, squeezed out the excess water, folded it, and laid it across his head.

Meanwhile, in the yoga room, both Wii Fit Trainers and Zelda and Ike were exercising.

"High energy! Move that body!" The female trainer said

"So you guys have fought against Tabuu?" The male trainer asked.

"Yeah, and boy was he a force to be reckoned with." Ike answered.

"He's a bit dangerous. Who knows what he's up to?"

"Well he didn't seem that bad to me. How about giving him a chance?"

"Hmm, I don't know if that's a good idea." Ike said

"Come on, everyone deserves a second chance." Female trainer said

"Yeah, she's right about that."

Ike and Zelda looked at each other and then decided to give Tabuu another chance. Although, they didn't like it.

Speaking of Tabuu, he was in the office running maintenance of the Mansion and found out that there 7 new RSVP's and they hadn't been answered yet. He opened them up and found out that seven new people were coming to the Mansion.

"This is excellent. More additions to the place, ones that the others might be pleased with."

Tabuu decided to inform these newcomers to come as soon as they could and that there were plenty of others already here to introduce themselves too.

Pretty soon, things were going to change around the Mansion.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the story and thank you for reading.**


End file.
